Her Choice
by DemonicCatGirl
Summary: Kagome makes a selfless wish that backfires on her, leaving her almost completely alone. A KagSesshy fic with no InuYasha or Kikyou bashing gasp KagomeSesshoumaru InuYashaKikyou and MirokuSango
1. Prologue

Her Choice

AN: Wow. Inspiration actually hit. I'm currently stuck on my other story, an Utena/SM crossover. However, I AM going to finish it. I've gotten farther on it since starting this story. I've also gotten pretty far on this story. I'm really happy with the idea of this story, even if I can't write it as well as I'd like. Hopefully everyone will enjoy reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. And, if you do, leave a review to let me know. I appreciate all feedback.

About the story: I don't know exactly what happens at the end of the series, so, this is how it goes in my mind. Everyone survives, including Kikyou. It's been about 2 weeks since Naraku's death, and Inu-Yasha's been acting unusually nice to Kagome.

Prologue- The wish

"Oi! Kagome!"

The girl turned her head and smiled at the hanyou dashing towards her.

"Hi Inu-Yasha!" She called, waving to him. He stopped easily a step away from her.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" He demanded, glaring at her while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Just felt like going for a walk, why? Is something wrong back at the village?" Kagome asked concerned, not even flinching under his glare.

"I've been looking for ya. I need to ask ya something," he said, his voice growing a bit softer. He turned away from her, looking around the woods.

"What is it, Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked, placing a hand on his arm,

"You goin back to your world? To stay?" His voice was quiet, as he glanced at her hand on his arm.

"And leave everyone? Never. You guys are as important to me as my family back home. I may have to stay in my time more, but I'll always come back." Kagome smiled brightly, shaking her head.

"Good." Inu-Yasha nodded. Kagome giggled.

"What's so damn funny?" He growled.

"The way you said that, it just seemed like you had planned on getting me to say that all along," She said, walking towards a rock, and sitting down.

"I did," Inu-Yasha said, plopping down next to her.

"And why is that?" Kagome asked in a sweet sing-song voice.

"Cause I want you to be with me," He said, a slight blush on his face.

"I want to be with you too Inu-Yasha. I want to be with Sango and Shippou and Miroku and all my friends here," She said, leaning towards him a little.

Inu-Yasha growled.

"I don't mean like that, stupid. I want to be with you tonight!" He almost shouted, jumping to his feet.

Kagome's face instantly turned bright red.

"You mean… Like sleeping together?" She asked meekly.

Inu-Yasha turned, and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her up, and kissing her roughly. Kagome felt a fire burn through her veins as his lips crushed hers. She cautiously wrapped her arms around him, closing her eyes.

All too soon, he pulled away from her. "I love you Kagome. I love all of you."

"Does that mean you choose me?" She asked quietly, looking away. Afraid of what she'd see in his eyes.

"Kagome… You promised…" He said, slightly hurt.

"I just wanted to know. I'm not asking you too, I just wasn't sure what this meant…" She pulled away a bit.

"I love all of you, but part of you is in Kikyou. Just as part of her is in you. I can't love one without loving the other… You have to understand… I don't want to hurt either of you," Inu-Yasha said, sighing.

"I know… I need some time to think, Inu-Yasha. I'll come back to the village later. Wait for me there, please?" She almost whispered. She hugged herself, as she stepped further from him.

"Just remember… I love you… and I need you…" With that, he leapt away from her towards the village.

Kagome sighed, and leaned against a tree. She fought back the pain and doubt his words brought her.

"Why can't you understand that she and I aren't the same… Not at all…"

"He does, but why would he settle for one love, when he could have two? You are foolish, Miko," A deep voice remarked from the shadows.

"Sesshoumaru! How long have you been listening?" Kagome questioned, startled.

"Long enough for my stomach to be turned by his crude proposal, and even cruder actions," the Tai-youkai stated, glanced disdainfully at the rock they had been sitting on.

Kagome gulped. "Why are you here?"

"To find out if the rumors were true. And, indeed, they seem to be," he stood next to her, looking deeper into the forest.

"What rumors…?" She asked curiously. He glanced down at her, raising an eyebrow.

"I must live with the disgrace of my father rutting with human filth, but I see no reason to allow my brother to further degrade our family by rutting with the dead. If you do not tear him from her, I shall destroy them both," Sesshoumaru turned away from her, to glance up at the darkening sky.

"I promised him… I wouldn't make him choose…" Kagome sighed.

"Because you fear he would choose her?" Sesshoumaru closed his eyes.

"No… Yes… He said he loved us both, and I would rather have part of his love then…"

"Finish that sentence and I will kill you now," Sesshoumaru snarled. "You are the one who destroyed Naraku, an impressive feat for a human. Do not degrade yourself to sharing a filthy hanyou with a corpse. Either take him for your own, or leave him." Sesshoumaru turned his icy gaze upon the human beside him.

"I can't change how I feel…"

"Nor can you change what is in his heart. He is my father's son. He wishes for his first love, but only you can give him and his corpse what they desire most." Sesshoumaru turned to walk away from the broken miko.

"What do you mean?" She pleaded, desperately grabbing onto Sesshoumaru's sleeve. He pulled his sleeve from her grasp, but stayed.

"Do not be foolish, Miko. You are still alive, and able to bear children. He wishes to be what he never had. You are fertile now, and if you rut with him, there will be a child," Sesshoumaru glanced behind him as he heard Kagome gasp.

"That's why… It can't be…" She whispered, fighting back tears.

"I suggest you think carefully over what I have told you. Look for a mark on the corpse's lip, a scar. It is the mark of a mate. If it is there, you know she is his mate. If you lie with him, your life is forfeit after his child is born."

"He would never hurt me. He's nearly given his life to save mine!" Kagome insisted.

"He may not wish you dead, but the corpse is full of hatred and malice. One so innocent cannot understand her ways. She does wish to have all of her soul back, does she not? And perhaps she wishes the Tama to herself as well," Sesshoumaru turned towards and shaking girl. He gently wiped a tear, and glanced at the drop on his finger.

"Why? Why are you telling me this?" Kagome asked, her voice broken and hurt.

"As I said, I will not live with the disgrace of my brother mating a corpse," Sesshoumaru turned his back on her again. "Despite the fact that you are merely human, I do not believe my filthy brother is worthy of you, Kagome."

With that, he disappeared into the trees. Kagome fell to her knees and let the tears flow freely.

"Then I only have one choice…"

"Hey, Kagome, we've missed you!" Miroku chirped happily, opening his arms wide, walking quickly towards the miko. However, his walk was interrupted by hiraikotsu upon his skull.

"Welcome back. Kagome-chan," Sango greeted cheerfully, removing her weapon from Miroku.

"Thanks guys. I hate to cut it short, but I need some rest. I'm gonna go to sleep early tonight, alright?" She said, looking off in the distance, at Inu-Yasha.

Her two friends grinned knowingly.

"You know Kagome, if Inu-Yasha would like a… ahem, private ceremony, I could arrange it…" Miroku said mirthfully.

Kagome winced from his words. "That's not necessary, Miroku, but thanks for the thought.

"Kagome, did something happen between you two?" Sango asked, worried.

"No, Sango. And nothing will…" With that, Kagome entered Kaede's hut.

"He must have done something really stupid this time…" Miroku sighed.

"Whatever it is, he'd better fix it if he wants Kagome to stay around," Sango shook her head, and headed back towards the new hut Miroku and Inu-Yasha and built for her and Miroku.

"Oi, Kagome, wake up," Inu-Yasha whispered, poking the sleeping miko.

"Mmmm?" she groaned.

"Well? What's your answer, wench?" he demanded quietly.

"It's just too soon. What if I got pregnant? It's too risky right now," she whispered back.

"I told ya, I'll take care of you. Don't you want a family?" he retorted, snorting.

"I do, but I'm too young for that in my world. I wouldn't be able to finish school, or anything. I can't risk it right now," she sighed.

"Doesn't how I feel matter at all?" he growled.

"Yes, and so does my future. I can't give it all up for one moment of passion. I love you Inu-Yasha, you know that. But I can't do that, I'm sorry, Inu-Yasha…" Kagome said, pleaded with her eyes for him to understand.

"Keh, whatever, wench…" he snorted and left the hut.

"You made the right choice, child," Kaede said softly.

Kagome gasped. "I'm sorry, we shouldn't have discussed that here!"

"Nay, child. It is alright. I have heard far worse things discussed in my presence," she laughed lightly. "Besides, I wanted to warn you he was with Kikyou today."

Kagome winced, but said nothing.

"She came by to see me, and they left together into the woods…" she said gently, hoping to ease the girl's pain.

"Sesshoumaru told me I'm fertile right now. I would definitely have a baby if I agreed…" She said quietly.

"Lord Sesshoumaru? Inu-Yasha's half-brother? Why were ye speaking with him, child?" Kaede asked.

"Because he heard rumors Inu-Yasha was, as he said, 'rutting with the dead.'" Kagome laughed bitterly. "He said he would kill him if I couldn't keep him from Kikyou…"

"I see… So what will ye do, child?" Kaede asked, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"I'm going to make my wish. Tell me, what has to be done?" Kagome asked, her eyes bright with determination.

"Alright child, but be careful. A selfish wish would only turn on you," Kaede warned.

"I know," Kagome sighed, and closed her eyes. "I have to do this. It's what's best."

"Alright then, this is what ye must do…"

Kagome stood on the hill, smiling sadly as she stood in the center of her friends.

"You sure you're ready, Kagome?" Miroku asked, worried.

Kagome nodded. "I've been ready, Miroku. I know what I need to do."

"Alright then, child, begin," Kaede instructed.

Kagome closed her eyes and relaxed. She felt her power flowing out of her, into the crystal before her.

'Midoriko, take my strength, and give me that which I wish. Please, grant Kikyou a living body.'

AN: God I am evil. Sorry to leave it like this, but… Wait, I'm not sorry! Let me know what everyone thinks! That way I know whether to post it, or just keep it hidden on my hard drive for my own personal enjoyment. :-)


	2. Chapter 1

AN: Wow! I didn't expect so many reviews! Thanks so much guys! Definitely got me writing like crazy. (Already 1000 words into chapter 3!) I'm warning everyone now, I'm updating once a week. I'll do my best to make each chapter worth the wait though. ;-)

There was one thing from the reviews that I felt needed some explanation.

Kagome's wish was made in haste to protect Inu-Yasha. Sesshoumaru did threaten to kill him (He can be a bit intimidating, ne?). Also, Sesshoumaru mentioned that Inu-Yasha wanted a family, and he made it clear he wanted it right away. Kagome knew she couldn't give him that, and choose to give him what he wanted most. The chance for a family of his own.

Besides… she didn't expect the… ahem results of that wish, which you'll see in a minute.

That's about it. Enjoy, and let me know what you think.

Chapter 1- To the Western Lands

Kagome watched, despite the protests of her heart, as her first love embraced her previous incarnation. She felt the sting throughout her whole being. The thought that it was once her body that he embraced offered her no comfort. Finally, she turned from the heart-wrenching scene. She saw what she needed to see.

Inu-Yasha marked Kikyou as his make.

If it were possible, Kagome would be crying. However, the spirit form she was in would not allow her to. Instead, she tried to tear her mind from the knowledge she had gained.

"Sesshoumaru was right all along… I can't let my spirit rest nor can I return to my time. I'm alone… But, for Inu-Yasha, it's worth it," she turned slightly to glance in the direction where the lovers headed. "Be happy, you've earned it…"

"He has earned nothing. You are more foolish then I had imagined," a deep voice intruded on her pain. "Why would you do such a thing?"

"Sesshoumaru? You can hear me?" Kagome asked shocked, turning to face the demon near her.

"Indeed. You have not answered my question, Miko," He stepped forward, his eyes daring her to look away.

Kagome smiled sadly at the demon. "You said you would kill him if he slept with the dead. She's not dead anymore, so it's ok now, right?"

"It would appear so. But what will you do now?" Sesshoumaru stepped away from the spirit of the young girl.

"I dunno. I'll watch over them, I suppose. It hurts that they can't see or hear me, but I'll do what I can to protect everyone. Even Kikyou," she stated quietly, sitting on the ground.

"And allow your spirit to slowly fall to darkness? I can already sense the pain and hurt in your soul. To remain here would turn you into a mere shadow, like the other priestess was," He gazed over his shoulder at her.

"I have no where else to go. Even if I want to see my family, I can't…" She said quietly, looking down.

"They are dead?"

"No. Well, sort of… They're not born yet," she said with a bitter smile. "It's a long story…"

"You intended to have a family with Inu-Yasha then?" He inquired, sitting down next to her.

She laughed and shook her head. "No, not for a while at least. I'm from 500 years in the future. I was dragged through the Bone Eater's well on my 15th birthday by a demon. That demon tore the Shikon no Tama from my side… And, well, the rest is history. Literally," she tossed a rock deep into the blackness of the forest.

"I suppose that would explain your indecent attire," he said with a slight smirk.

"Indecent? This is my school uniform! It's not indecent!" she declared, jumping to her feet with an indignant huff. She glared at the Tai-youkai until she noticed his smirk.

"You-You jerk! You're teasing me!" she gasped.

The Inu-youkai raised a silvery white eyebrow. "You are no longer alive, so I cannot kill you for your insult. However, I see no harm in letting you know a few of my secrets. I may be cruel, but even I can enjoy another's company. Even that of a foolish human spirit," he stood, and walked to the edge of the clearing. He turned back to glance at the stunned spirit.

"Are you coming?" he asked, turning his head back.

Kagome replied with all the eloquence she could muster at the moment. "Huh?"

"You may come with me, instead of remaining here. Just do not make a nuisance of yourself, Miko," He answered calmly, continuing on.

Kagome blinked once…

Twice…

Three times…

"Hey! Wait for me!" she cried chasing after the demon.

Sesshoumaru walked so that the spirit could keep up with him. However, without the drawbacks of a physical body, she was able to move quickly and without rest. They had only been on the road three days now, and would be arriving within a few hours at his home. He was pleasantly surprised to see the spirit was willing to travel in comfortable silence most of the way.

Kagome glanced unsurely at the tai-youkai walking next to her. He noticed her gaze on him and turned his head.

"Was there something you wished to discuss, Miko?" he questioned before gazing at the path in front of him.

"I didn't get to thank you yet. For letting me come with you. I know you didn't have to, but I'm really grateful. I just hope I can repay you somehow," she said quietly.

"If you truly with to repay me, then I know how," He replied simply, stopping.

"Huh? What can I do?" she blinked in confusion.

"I have had feelings of unease since returning to my home with the human girl, Rin. I believe there are some who feel I have inherited my father's weakness for humans. I would like you to pay attention to anything they are saying in regards to taking my life or Rin's," He explained, watching the spirit carefully.

"Sure, I don't mind. I have to admit, it would be nice to be able to be helpful. Thanks again, Sesshoumaru," she smiled cheerfully at the taller youkai beside her.

"It appears this arrangement will be beneficial to us both. However, I am curious as to your time," He added continuing to walk towards his home.

"It's really wonderful! Running water, electricity, candy, music, and television! I think you at least could appreciate my time. Inu-Yasha was always such a pain about coming with me to my time," She grumbled.

"I'm not surprised he would react that way," a hint of amusement coloring his deep voice.

"Well, he did complain that it smelled horrible. There's a lot of pollution. The night is so bright you can hardly see the stars. Humans live in huge cities with millions of people living close together. I can understand some of why he has trouble, but with the way he eats and enjoys so many things… I would have figured he could have at least said it had it's good parts," Kagome complained.

"What of the demons? How do demons and humans interact in your time?" He inquired, pushing aside a low branch to make his way through.

"Um, well, I've never come across any demons before. I doubt so many demons would just disappear. But I never knew of demons before now. And that might be a good thing, considering humans in my time…" The spirit's voice faded out, as she lost herself in thought.

"We've arrived. I shall not be able to speak to you unless we are alone. I shall seek you out tonight in the gardens, near the fountain," He explained, his face seeming to harden as they caught site of his home.

"I understand. I'll keep an eye out for ya. I'll see ya tonight, Sesshoumaru," She said cheerfully, walking towards the castle.

He nodded to heard, before jumping past her to the gates.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Welcome home!" the young girl cried happily, waving to her lord.

"Rin," he nodded to the girl. "I trust you have been well?"

"Oh yes, Sesshoumaru-sama. Jaken-sama has taken very good care of Rin. But Rin is very happy her lord is back," she said happily, smiling brightly at her savior and benefactor.

"That is good. Where is Jaken now?" he inquired, glancing around.

"He was talking to Mouko-sama. Mouko-sama was demanding to know why you had not returned," she said politely, but dislike was showing in her eyes.

"You are getting better at masking your feelings, Rin. But your eyes betray your feelings," his face softened for a moment. "But I am proud of you for being so observant. You may play in the gardens now," he told her, his face returning to stone.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama," she bowed her head, and then ran out to the gardens with all the innocence of her youth.

"I don't understand why you would keep such a weak creature in such a dangerous place, my lord," a large red haired man said, appearing from the shadows.

"Only a fool would believe all humans to be weak, Mouko. Was it not my a mere human who single-handedly defeated Naraku? This child can keep watch over such humans when she grows," Sesshoumaru said impassively.

"Naraku was a fool, it would have been a simple task for you to eradicate him," Mouko replied. "And no matter how hard a human tries, they could not take down a demon like you or I," he looked into the Tai-Youkai's eyes, his redish-black eyes burning with challenge.

"One human would never stand a chance. But I have caught word of humans trying to unite the island under their rule. We could take out 100 humans easily, but if they form an army from the entire island, with taijiyas, mikos, and monks, we would be in a grave situation. I simply believe it would be wise to prevent such a thing from happening," Sesshoumaru walked towards the building, not even bothering to see if the other demon was following.

Mouko snorted. "Humans are too stupid and foolish. They could never do such a thing."

"Even so, it would be more stupid and foolish not to be prepared for anything. And I see nothing wrong with using a human who was shunned by her own to prevent them from gaining any strength," the white haired demon paused in his stride a moment, glancing out a window at the gardens. "As you said, humans are stupid and foolish. I intend to keep them that way."

With that, the tai-youkai left Mouko standing in the hallway, glaring at his back.

Kagome sighed as she listened to the extremely annoying gossip of the women. They were all emerging from a bath that Kagome desperately wished she could enjoy.

"I had no idea demons gossiped like humans… I could have lived without knowing too," she grumbled.

"Oh, Azatoi-sama, when are you going to mate Sesshoumaru-sama?" a small demon asked, while brushing her hair.

"Soon, I believe. I've got grand plans, and they most certainly include out handsome tai-youkai," she said giggling.

Kagome watched as she dried her hair with a towel. She was a beautiful fox demon, who had a long tail like Shippou. She also had long dark red hair streaked with black. She moved gracefully around the room, her hips seemed to sway to a song only she could hear.

"You'll make a wonderful mate to the Tai-youkai. And he can't refuse you, you're half dog youkai, after all. And his poison and your illusions would make an incredibly powerful son," another blue haired demon added, smiling at Azatoi.

"Of course, what more could I ask for then a powerful mate and son?" she said sweetly.

'Too sweetly, if you ask me. There's something about her that's off… I don't know what it is,' Kagome thought to herself, watching the demon carefully.

Kagome was startled out of her thoughts when she heard a knock at the door.

"Azatoi-sama, Mouko-sama would like to speak with you," a female voice called from behind the door.

"Tell him I'll be there in a moment, Mihari-san," she called, brushing her hair behind her gracefully. She quickly finished dressing in her formal kimono, which left Kagome staring in shock.

'How in the world could she get into that so fast? It's not fair!' she whined to herself.

"Alright girls, we'll talk more later," and with that, she disappeared through the door.

Kagome took a last look around the room before following her.

"You asked for me, Mouko-sama?" she asked, smiling coyly.

"Yes, it has come to my attention you intend to mate our lord, is this true?" he asked casually, not even turning to face the demon next to him.

"Of course. He has not made his intentions clear yet, but I'm sure he'll come around. A child from the two of us would be extremely powerful. I'm sure that alone would appeal to him," she purred softly, twirling a long strand of hair around her finger. "It certainly appeals to me."

"I'm sure. However, I must inquire as to your intentions towards the human that follows him," he said casually, glancing at her.

She smiled and shook her head. "That is of no business of mine. Though, she won't live too long, I'm sure. She's merely human. Her life will be of no consequence to us."

"And if it were to affect your goal in mating Sesshoumaru-sama? What would you do then?" He turned away from her, his eyes darkening.

"I'd simply find a way to get around her. I doubt there is much a human child could do to interfere with the plans of a demon," she sighed. "I know what you wish. Your dislike of the human is clear to all, even our lord. I shall not kill her, and invoke my future mate's wrath. I suggest you do not either, should you wish to keep your neck."

He growled. "Make no mistake, bitch. I would not betray our lord so. I do believe there are those who would use her against our lord. I will not allow you to do so," her glared at her briefly, eyes flashing red for a moment. "And do not presume to know my wishes."

With that, he stalked off, leaving the demon to glare at him.

Kagome shook her head, surprised by the interaction between the two. She also noted the sour look on her face as she watched him leave.

"Bastard. Just wait, you'll get yours…" she muttered almost too low for Kagome to hear.

'Sesshoumaru's just gonna love this,' Kagome deadpanned.

"You're late, miko," Sesshoumaru informed her, glancing up from a beautiful rose bush.

"Sorry, but I'm sure you'll understand. Something strange just happened…" she began.

She told him about Azatoi's intentions towards him, and the confrontation between Mouko and Azatoi. He remained silent throughout her story, watching her closely.

"I see. It is disquieting to think Mouko would betray me. He has been loyal to my family since my father was a child. He most likely believes that keeping Rin here is a risk. He is right, and that is why I travel so often with her. Though he was furious when my father took a human for a mate. I do not believe I can do anything about him at the moment. I shall just have to trust you to keep your eyes open for me. However, I believe I should make it clear to Azatoi that I will not be manipulated into mating her," he almost growled at the end.

"You don't like her?" Kagome asked quietly.

He snorted in an almost Inu-Yasha like way that had Kagome fighting back a laugh. "The first time I met her, she attempted to use an illusion powder to seduce me. I have not forgotten that. She is correct that a child between us would be most powerful. However, I do not desire to keep _her_ as a mate," he sighed, tossing aside a dead flower he removed from the rose bush.

"I know that type. In my time they're called gold-diggers. A lot of young, beautiful girls will marry really old rich men so they gain their power and money when the men die. It's sick, really," Kagome explained, standing next to the tall tai-youkai.

"I agree. I do not believe in love like my father before me, but I would prefer to mate a female whom I could tolerate and perhaps enjoy her presence," he said casually.

"I'm sure you'll find someone like that. It's probably much easier for demons then humans. You guys live so long, you can be picky and wait for the right one," she said with a giggle.

"Indeed," he smirked. "However, I do not like her attitude. She is most likely planning something. Keep an eye on her as much as possible."

"I intend to. There's something about her I don't like. I can't place a finger on it, but…" she trailed off, trying to remember something.

"It does not matter at the moment," Sesshoumaru pushed back a strand of his hair.

"No, I suppose it doesn't. You should probably sleep soon, it's getting late," Kagome said quietly.

He nodded and began to walk towards the building when Kagome called out to him.

"Aren't you even going to say good night!"

"I assumed you would be following me. Unless you'd prefer to remain here?" he stopped walking for a moment.

"Huh? You want me to stay in your room?" Kagome cried, surprised.

"You are a spirit. I cannot do anything… untoward to you. Nor could you harm me in my sleep. I figure you would prefer to remain near then wander alone for the night. But, you do not need to come with me," he said before continuing on towards the doors to the castle.

"Well… I suppose there's no harm in staying with you…" Kagome said slowly, as she started to walk towards the tai-youkai.

Sesshoumaru got undressed, noticing how the girl turned her back to him to offer him privacy. He snorted in amusement.

"What's so funny, Sesshoumaru?" she asked, curious.

"You would walk in on a perverted monk and a hanyou bathing, and yet you are too embarrassed to look at me as I dress. You are a rather amusing creature," He answered, tying the last knot. "I'm dressed."

"How did you- It wasn't like that!" she cried out, embarrassment showing on her face.

"Jaken had seen it happen in an attempt to steal Tetsaiga for me. He told me of how you and that taijiya saw the men naked, while they attempted to get the tetsaiga back. It was a most amusing story," his face was still stoic as ever, but his eyes held a bit of mirth as he remembered the story.

"It was an accident! We didn't mean to look! Besides, in my time girls and boys must learn about anatomy. It's not like I hadn't seen pictures of that before. It's required to learn about that," she tried to defend herself.

"And yet, you are embarrassed by it? It seems as if they need to teach you better," he replied lying down on his bed.

"Just because I know about it doesn't mean I can't be modest about it!" she sputtered in indignation.

"You speak in circles, Kagome. I do not judge you for what you have seen, nor for your 'modesty'. However, I am going to sleep," with that, he closed his eyes and turned onto his side.

Kagome watched him for a moment before sighing quietly. "Good night, Sesshoumaru. Sweet dreams…"

'Good night, Kagome…' he thought as he fell into a peaceful slumber.


	3. Chapter 2

AN: Wow, so many wonderful reviews! I'm happy you guys are enjoying it so much. This story has been an absolute joy to write. I just finished chapter 4, and am diving into chapter 5 full-force (even though my wrists are killing me).

Chapter 2 - Betrayal

Kagome continued to watch Mouko and Azatoi for the next month, without discovering anything further. Not needing to sleep since the first night they returned, Sesshoumaru would often spend the entire night talking to her. They spoke of the future and demon society. Sesshoumaru slowly warmed to the presence of the human spirit that kept watch over him.

Exactly a month from the night they had arrived, Kagome stood at the fountain, waiting to see Sesshoumaru.

"I will sleep tonight," Sesshoumaru informed the spirit as he approached.

"I've noticed you seem to sleep on the night of the new moon," she mentioned, looking up at the stars.

"It is common amongst demons. It is rumored that the blood feels the pull of the moon and when the moon disappears, the blood wanes," He said, sitting down on a bench near the fountain.

"Even in my time people believe the full moon affects people's moods. Everyone has chemicals in their body called hormones. They affect our moods, how we think, how our body reacts. Even pregnant women are more likely to have a child on a full moon then any other time of the month. But it doesn't make sense to me though. The reason the moon has pull on us is gravity. But the sun, despite its greater distance, has a much stronger pull…" She shook her head and smiled. "This is probably going in one ear and out the other, right?"

"No, I wish to understand. It appears the sun and moon are no mysteries in your time. There must be few mysteries left," he stated, glancing at the fountain.

"Not exactly, the more answers we get, the more questions we find. Like we understand what makes us ill. Tiny creatures a million times smaller then us attack the smallest components of our bodies. But even knowing that, it creates a lot of questions. How do you stop them without hurting your body? What makes people react differently to the same creature in our bodies? Why do people get worse sometimes when they get rid of one type of creature? You understand now, the more we learn, the more we question," she turned to him and smiled.

"That sounds more appealing then myths and superstition. I would prefer a world in which I could understand everything around me, instead of relying on fiction made to explain it," he looked into her eyes and smirked at her expression of wonder.

"Well, there's a lot we could speak of, however if we do, you'll never get to sleep. So, shall we?" she smiled gently at the youkai.

"Indeed," he nodded, standing and walking towards his room. Kagome walked alongside him.

"If someone told me a month ago that I'd be living here with you, and staying in your room when you sleep, I'd have laughed. But if they told me that you'd be my only friend in death, I'd have had them committed to an insane asylum," She said, looking up at the stars.

"I have never considered anyone a friend in my life," Sesshoumaru stated, looking forward as he entered his castle.

"That doesn't surprise me. You certainly do well at keeping everyone far from your heart. But, even if no one else realizes it for the rest of time, I can honestly say it's there," she grinned, glancing over at him.

He nodded almost imperceptibly. She smiled, knowing he did not wish to appear to be talking to himself in the halls. However, her heart warmed to know that she was trusted so greatly by the powerful demon before him.

"I suppose, that my death has been to the benefit of all. Inu-Yasha and Kikyou are finally able to have their wish to be together. Miroku and Sango will be married soon, and you've got the perfect spy and confidant. And I'm still not alone," she said quietly, as they entered Sesshoumaru's chambers.

"There is one who has gained nothing by your sacrifice," Sesshoumaru stated as he began to remove his armor.

"Shippou… But he still has Inu-Yasha to watch over him," she said weakly.

The tai-youkai snorted. "Inu-Yasha does not know how to raise a full demon, let alone a kitsune. I almost pity the child for being left in his care," Sesshoumaru glanced at the back of the spirit as he finished pulling his clothing off. "Even though you do no know much of demon children, you have been a good mother to him. You reminded me often of my mother when I was young…"

Kagome's eyes widened, and she fought the urge to turn around. "You really think so?" she asked quietly.

"I do not say things I do not mean, Kagome. I am not a fool like Inu-Yasha," he said, almost angry. "I am dressed."

She turned slowly, her eyes filled with pain. "He's the only child I'll ever have. It's nice to know even you thought I was good to him."

"Do not grieve. He is a child whom you will be able to see again for hundreds of years. By destroying Naraku, you have insured his long life. And Inu-Yasha will honor your care of him by protecting him as long as he needs it. My mother gave me strength, even in her death, as I am sure you do for him," Sesshoumaru said, climbing into bed.

"I know I'll be proud of him, as I'm sure your mother is proud of you, where ever she may be," Kagome said quietly, her heart feeling lighter from his kind words. "Sleep well, Sesshoumaru."

"Good night, Kagome," he said, before turning onto his side and falling into a deep sleep.

Kagome walked over to him, and reached her hand out to brush back some of his mist colored hair. She sighed softly as her hand simply went through his hair. She shook her head, and sat down on the floor, her back to the bed. She smiled sadly as she remembered how Inu-Yasha would often sleep as she was now, watching over her. Her heart clenched painfully.

'Sesshoumaru is right. Even now, the pain is immense, but I can continue being me. If I had to watch them… It would be too much…' She shook her head. 'I can't change this now.'

The door slowly being opened interrupted her gloomy thoughts. Her eyes widened instantly as she noticed the door.

"Sesshoumaru!" she shouted. "Someone's coming in!"

He made a small noise signifying that he understood.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" called the small voice of Rin.

"I'm going to make sure it's really her, be careful Sesshoumaru. I heard Azatoi is excellent with illusions," Kagome said before running towards Rin's room.

"What is it Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked, sitting up in bed.

"I… I'm sorry for waking you, Sesshoumaru-sama. But…" she looked down, slightly frightened, her hands behind her back.

"Tell me what is wrong Rin, or leave me to rest," he said calmly.

"I heard some people yelling, and one of them said they wanted to kill me," she said, fighting back tears. "They said you would not be able to protect me."

"Sesshoumaru! It's not Rin! The real Rin was hurt bad!" Kagome screamed, running into the room.

"I'm impressed by your illusion, Azatoi. But you shall pay for harming Rin," Sesshoumaru growled, jumping out of bed, brandishing his whip.

The small girl morphed into the half-kitsune, and barely jumped out of the way. "How the hell did you know? My illusion was perfect!" she cried, diving towards the door.

Sesshoumaru's whip grazed her ankle and she cried in pain. "You cannot escape me. You shall pay for your betrayal." His voice was deathly quiet, as he controlled his whip with all his channeled rage.

"You shall die by my mistress's hands, no matter what happens to me!" she screamed, she grabbed his Tenseiga and with all of her strength, snapped it in two. "The demons will no longer be the hunters!"

The room was shattered in bright light, and even Sesshoumaru had to cover his eyes.

"Sesshou-" Kagome's voice was suddenly cut off as the light faded from the room.

When Sesshoumaru looked around the room, both Azatoi and Kagome where gone.

He growled in rage, and smashed a nearby window. "Azatoi, you shall pay for what you have done. Hell will be pleasant compared to what I shall do to you…"

He closed his eyes. "Kagome, I can no longer see or hear you. Thank you for warning me. Wait here while I have my father's sword fixed. Please watch over Rin in my absence," he said calmly.

Suddenly, the toad demon scrambled into the room. "Sesshoumaru-sama! I heard a terrible noise! What happened here?" he cried, worried.

"Azatoi has betrayed me. Let none know of this. Rin has been injured, see to her care. I must visit Totosai. Azatoi broke Tenseiga in desperation. I shall have it repaired. See to it Rin lives long enough for me to return to heal her," Sesshoumaru stated, picking up the pieces of the sword.

"Y-yes my lord!" Jaken replied as his Lord jumped out through the window into the night.

It only took Sesshoumaru a day to arrive at Totosai. He clenched the two halves of his father's fang tightly.

"Ah, Sesshoumaru-sama, welcome. I never expected to see you!" the old sword-smith said cheerfully.

"I require your services Totosai. I was betrayed by a member of my court, and Tenseiga was broken," he explained simply. He offered the two pieces of the sword to the old man.

"Hmmm… Did quite a number on it. But I can make it good as new, if not better! I'm surprised someone actually managed to get that close to harming you. Is there another Naraku around?" he asked, still studying the fang.

"That is uncertain. I was tricked by a kitsune with considerable power of her illusions. If it were not for Kagome, I would not be here right now," he admitted quietly.

"That girl that killed Naraku? I heard she died, giving her dead counterpart a living body," he said, taking a deep drink of sake.

"She is dead. I found her the night she made the wish. She said she did it to prevent me from killing my foolish brother. I have allowed her to remain with me. She has been serving me as a spy. When Tenseiga broke, I could no longer see or hear her," he explained, sitting down near the old man.

"I see. It's a shame she's gone. She was a pretty thing, especially for a human…" he said, stretching. "Ya know… Come to think of it, there might be something I could do. When I re-forge this sword, I can make it so you can give the girl another body. All you'd have to do is sever the tie of the soul in one body, and then use the sword to heal it with her laying inside the body. However… You can only do it once with this sword. It is a sword of healing, not killing."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "I understand. Do so. She has earned the right to live again, if not for slaying the menace Naraku, then for saving my life."

"Good good! Then all I need is a fang, boy, and you're sword will be better then ever in no time!" he said happily clenching the tongs.

Sesshoumaru simply pulled a fang out and handed it to the old man, who looked slightly disappointed. "You're brother is so much more amusing with that…"

"I'm sure," Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and let himself drift to sleep.

A few hours later, Totosai handed the sword back to Sesshoumaru, completely repaired.

"Thank you for repairing the sword. I'll see to it that it does not break again," Sesshoumaru said, putting the sword into its sheath.

"I believe you. I figure when you're done with whomever it was who broke it, no one's ever gonna try that again," he laughed, taking a drink of sake.

"Indeed. Good day, Totosai," Sesshoumaru nodded respectfully to the sword smith, before heading towards the door.

"Ya wanna know something?" Totosai asked quietly.

Sesshoumaru turned his head around, glancing at him.

"Your father would be very proud of you. You'll be an even greater tai-youkai then him," Totosai raised his jug and took a huge swig of it.

Sesshoumaru wore a ghost of a smile. "You are growing senile in your old age."

"You should respect your elders, boy," he winked. "Now get outta here, and give that girl another chance. She's one hell of a woman. Even a demon would be proud to call a girl like that a mate. Hell, you could even make her a demon. That'd be a sight to see"

"Intriguing. I will consider that," Sesshoumaru commented before jumping out of the cave.

"Good, cause I wanna tell Inu-Taisho about his grandkids when I go to join him…" the old sword smith said quietly to the empty cave.

Kagome sighed as she thought of Rin's worsening condition. She desperately wanted to help heal the girl. She wouldn't last another day on her own. Jaken even looked worried. Kagome was shocked to see the hints of care for the girl in his eyes.

"Maybe the imp isn't all bad after all," she muttered to herself as she wandered through gardens.

"He has his good points," came the deep voice of the tai-youkai.

"Sesshoumaru! You're back! You can hear me again!" Kagome cried happily.

"Indeed. What of Rin?" he demanded.

Kagome's face turned to worry. "She doesn't have long. She won't last the night."

"Come with me, hurry," Sesshoumaru instructed, before rushing into his home.

Kagome didn't hesitate, and ran after him. She lost sight of him after he entered the castle, but she took a shortcut through the walls to Rin's room.

She arrived in time to watch the girl regain consciousness, her wounds healed. Kagome smiled as Rin hugged Sesshoumaru. She ignored the pain in her heart, and smiled weakly at the youkai. He met her eyes briefly, and mouthed that he would meet her in the garden shortly. She nodded, and left the room.

Sesshoumaru rested against a large rock as he looked over his garden. He could sense Kagome's presence next to him. He closed his eyes and relaxed.

"You seem glad to be back. Is Totosai still senile?" Kagome asked, smiling brightly at the youkai next to her.

"Indeed. It appears he is now getting sentimental as well. However, his skills have not waned. In fact, I wish to speak with you of something he did to the Tenseiga…" Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and gazed at Kagome. She nodded for him to continue.

"Do you wish to live again?" he asked softly. He watched as Kagome's eyes widened slightly. She bit her lip for a moment before speaking to him.

"I would, but I would never take back my wish…"

"I did not ask that. I know you would not take it back. However, there is another way. It would cost a life, however. I would have to use Tenseiga to sever the connection between a soul and the body, sending the spirit to the afterlife. Then you could enter the body, and I would use the sword to seal your spirit into the body," Sesshoumaru explained, his eyes never leaving Kagome's.

After a moment, Kagome sighed and closed her eyes. "I don't know…"

"You could choose any body. Human or demon. You could also choose one whom is on the verge of death, and ready to leave this world," Sesshoumaru offered, looking away from her.

"You would do all of this… for me?" Kagome asked weakly.

"There is none other then you who have earned it. Consider it my thanks for saving my life," he said quietly, plucking a rose from a nearby bush.

"I don't need you to thank me. I would have missed you too much. And it's nice to be able to say I can help protect someone I care about. Especially a demon like you," Kagome said with a small smile.

"I have always despised humans, and yet, were I to die right now, it is more humans then demons who would mourn my passing," Sesshoumaru brought the rose closer, gazing softly at it.

"Crazy, isn't it? I never knew demons existed, and I would loose my humanity if not for a demon who once wished for my death," Kagome smiled ruefully.

"Indeed. We make quite a pair," Sesshoumaru laughed softly, dropping the rose.

Kagome's eyes widened as she gazed at the laughing youkai. His eyes sparkled with life, and his shoulders shook lightly. His entire face was shining with the smile on his lips.

"You're incredibly gorgeous when you laugh, Sesshoumaru," Kagome breathed. His laughter died, but there was still warmth in his eyes when he gazed at the spirit next to him.

"And I'm not when I don't laugh?" he asked with a smirk.

Kagome blushed. "Well… You're handsome all the time. But you always seem so distant and cold. When you laugh, you look like an angel, not a demon. It's breathtaking," Kagome said quietly, looking down in an attempt to hide her blush.

"Then I shall remember that," Sesshoumaru turned his head to the sky.

"I shall leave tomorrow at dawn to hunt down Azatoi. She shall die for her crime. Will you come with me?" Sesshoumaru asked, his voice almost cold.

"Of course. I'd go crazy sitting around here all the time with nothing to do, and no one to talk to," Kagome smiled and shook her head.

"We will have to pass near Inu-Yasha. She was last seen near there," Sesshoumaru said quietly.

"I see… It doesn't matter. I want to stay with you, Sesshoumaru. Even if I took a new body, I just... I know loving Inu-Yasha was foolish. I should have known that as soon as Kikyou was resurrected. But a human heart doesn't listen to reason. But I feel like I belong with you, Sesshoumaru," Kagome sighed, and glanced over to the youkai gazing intently at her.

"You do," he said, his eyes burning with a fierce protectiveness.

Kagome blushed, but moved closer to the tai-youkai. They stood there staring at the stars quietly till the sun rose.


	4. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you everyone for all the reviews! They really mean a lot to me. I recently made the mistake of playing Everquest 2. Definitely a good game. :-)

Do not fear though, I have not forgotten my love of this story. (Almost done with chapter 6. If I keep writing this fast, I might put two chapters up this week…) Some cuteness and mild fluff, with a bittersweet coating. Enjoy!

Chapter 3

The spirit and the youkai walked quickly through the woods. They spoke quietly as Sesshoumaru expertly navigated the forest.

"I am curious about how you explained the moon's pull," Sesshoumaru commented, as he stopped at a stream to drink a bit.

"You know how if you throw something into the air, it always falls to the ground? That's because of gravity. Gravity causes all matter, the trees, water, even air, have a pull. It's a constant force of attraction between all things in the universe," Kagome began, remembering lessons from school.

"If that is true, then why has the earth not been pulled into the sun?" Sesshoumaru asked, skeptically.

"Because of inertia. Inertia is tendency of matter that is in motion to remain in motion. If earth was the only matter in the universe, it would be traveling in a straight line. However, the pull of the sun keeps the earth constantly traveling in a circular motion around the sun," Kagome explained.

"Alright, then how is it that we are not pulled from the earth into the sun?" he said, walking forward once again.

"That's because we are much closer to the earth. Gravity is a force that weakens over distance. It never completely stops, no matter how great the distance. But the closer two objects, the stronger the pull of gravity between them. Gravity, in general is a very weak force. However, the immense size of the earth creates a large force of gravity upon us," Kagome, looked up into the sky, walking along next to the youkai.

"How is it you know these things in your time?" he glanced at her briefly, before turning his eyes to the path ahead.

"There's a lot of experiments that were done, but also, in my time, humans have left the planet in space ships. Men have walked upon the moon. We have machines we've made and sent to examine other planets. Soon, we'll also land humans another planet," Kagome smiled sadly.

"It is hard to believe all of this," Sesshoumaru admitted.

"I know. I grew up accepting all demons were just myths and legends. Imagine my surprise to be dragged back into time and face demons every day," she said quietly.

"I suppose we both have much to learn, then," the tai-youkai shook his head.

"I suppose so. But many things are still the same. Humans fight stupid wars over power and money. People around the world starve and suffer from sickness. People are still extremely prejudiced against others. There's a lot wrong with my time, that hasn't changed over the years," the spirit explained, her hand going straight through a tree.

"I will see your world one day. Even if I have to wait 500 years," Sesshoumaru commented.

"I don't know if the well still works or not. It seems to work for Inu-Yasha and some other demons. It only worked for me when I had the jewel shards…" Kagome said quietly.

"Perhaps if you take a body, you should choose a demon. Then you might be able to return to your time," he offered.

"Maybe I should… What's it like being a demon?" the miko asked with a giggle.

"It is a rush of power, all the time. It requires a strong will to become more then a mindless beast. It's a power that seeks more power. Most demons only know that feeling. There are demons, however, which have become more human-like. My father was one. There are others, but they do not often last long amongst other demons. I am aware of feelings, human-like feelings. However, in order to survive and even thrive amongst demons it was imperative I learned early on how to control them," Sesshoumaru explained.

"Ya know what's funny? A lot of humans are like that. They only care about power, and don't care who or what they hurt in the process," She let out a sarcastic laugh. "Maybe humans and demons aren't as different as you think."

"Demons are still superior to humans," Sesshoumaru insisted.

"Well, demons do get to live a couple more centuries," Kagome said, mockingly.

"More?" he raised an eyebrow.

"In my time, there are many humans who live more then a century. Not much more then that, usually. Most don't live that long, but it does happen often," the spirit informed him.

"If humans can live that long in your time, demons must still exist," the youkai inferred.

"The reason humans live so long is because of our medicines and health care. If demons existed, everything would be completely different for them in that regard…" Kagome informed him.

"It would be easier to understand your time if I could see it myself. Many things do not seem to make sense," Sesshoumaru admitted.

"That's true. Maybe if I get a body, we could travel there together. I know my family would adore you. You'd be my little brother's new hero," Kagome said, smiling fondly.

"New hero? Don't tell me he thought of my brother as a hero?" he scoffed.

Kagome laughed. "Souta idolized him. Thought he was the coolest being to ever exist."

"The poor fool," Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"He even asked Inu-Yasha for advise on getting a girl to like him," the girl shook her head.

"He asked my brother that?" Sesshoumaru stopped dead in his tracts, the faintest hint of shock in his eyes.

"I'm quite serious. I remember walking in on Souta saying 'I love you' to Inu-Yasha. I had quite a good laugh when they explained it to me," Kagome smiled at Sesshoumaru who shook his head.

"I pray for your brother's sake you undid any damage that idiot caused him," the youkai continued to walk along the path through the woods.

"I did. In the end, he got the girl he liked. It was really sweet…"

"We're almost to the village. I'm sure my brother will notice my scent soon. Do not worry, I am not going to waste time fighting with him, if I can avoid it," Sesshoumaru mentioned, seeing Kagome's uneasiness. "He is coming, wait here, I will deal with him."

He walked out of the woods to meet his brother in the middle of a field.

"Oi! What the hell are you doing here, you bastard?" demanded a loud and angry hanyou.

"A foolish youkai believed she could cross me and live. I am here to hunt her down. She was last seen a little ways from here. It is none of your concern," Sesshoumaru informed him.

"And you'd miss this chance to kill your little brother?" Inu-Yasha practically sneered.

"I promised Kagome I would spare your life, because she sacrificed hers. I have no further business with you, ever," Sesshoumaru closed his eyes briefly.

"You knew she would do this, you bastard! Why didn't you warn someone!" Inu-Yasha demanded, pulling out Tessaiga.

"I did not know or care to know she would make that wish, or that it would cost her life. And I wouldn't have prevented it anyway. She has been most useful to me, even without a body," Sesshoumaru remarked.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Inu-Yasha questioned quietly, lowering his father's fang.

"I told her I would kill you if you rutted with the corpse. She gave her body to protect you and your wench. However, I can see her spirit, which is still bound to this earth because of her wish. She has helped me to uncover a silent uprising and attempt at my life. Which is why I'm here. I will kill the youkai responsible," He explained, looking almost bored.

"Is she here now?" He almost whispered.

"That does not concern you any longer brother. Your first wench can breed for you now. Which it seems you both were more then willing to enjoy, even the first night of Kagome's death," Sesshoumaru spat.

"That doesn't mean I don't love her still. Just not the way I love Kikyou… She's more like everyone's mother…" He said quietly.

"You are a fool Inu-Yasha. You destroy the few good things around you. And once again, others must clean up your mistakes," Sesshoumaru turned from the group looking in the distance, at Kagome who silently watched them.

"And just how do you intend to do that, you bastard?" Inu-Yasha growled.

In a blur, the tai-youkai held the hanyou's throat, growling menacingly. Inu-Yasha struggled vainly to use his claws against his brother.

"I promised to spare your life because your woman was given life again, but that does not hold should you cross me, filthy hanyou," Sesshoumaru squeezed his neck harder for a moment before dropping his half-brother.

Kagome ran towards the brothers, worried.

Inu-Yasha rubbed his neck, and looked down. "Tell her that I'm sorry. We all miss her. Especially Shippou…"

"Tell him I know… And tell Shippou I love him, and will see him again," Kagome said quietly.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at the girl. "Then you have accepted my offer?"

"What offer? You loosing it or something?" Inu-Yasha smirked.

"No you fool. I'm talking to Kagome. She was worried for you, even after seeing you mark Kikyou right after she died," the tai-youkai said quietly.

Inu-Yasha shut his mouth, and looked away in pain. He put Tessaiga back into it's sheath, his ears flattened against his head.

"I will take Azatoi's body. She's part fox demon, right? Then I can truly be Shippou's mother," Kagome said quietly.

"So be it. Kagome says she knows. She also asked you to tell Shippou she loves him, and will see him again," Sesshoumaru turned from the hanyou. "Come Kagome."

"Kagome!" Inu-Yasha shouted. "I really would have loved to have had a family with you. But… I'm glad you understand. I hope you can forgive me."

"You don't get it Inu-Yasha, there was never anything to forgive…. I'm better off here, with Sesshoumaru. Maybe…" she paused and looked up to meet Sesshoumaru's golden gaze. "Maybe I belonged here from the beginning."

He offered a tiny smile and nod. His face quickly returned to normal and he shouted over his shoulder.

"She already has, brother. She belongs with me now," and with that he disappeared into the woods with Kagome.

"Kagome… I still didn't get to thank you… For everything," he whispered, walking back to the village where his mate waited, carrying his child.

"Thank you for being patient with him. He can be a real stubborn ass when he wants to be," Kagome said with a sad smile.

"Indeed. I've noticed as much," he smirked. "I still can't believe your brother idolized him. I believe there is even more reason now for me to visit your era."

Kagome giggled. "You know Sesshoumaru. I'm glad I made that wish, as much as some things hurt. I really am happy here. You're a lot of fun to be around, when you relax a bit."

He nodded slightly. "We shall return to the village after you have taken your new body. We shall bring your son with us."

"You don't mind?" she asked quietly hopeful.

"Not at all. He will be safer with two youkai, then one hanyou. And it would be good for Rin to make friends with someone her age. She has already proven she prefers the company of youkai to that of humans," Sesshoumaru explained.

He stopped suddenly, and sniffed lightly in the air.

"She is near," he said, his eyes flashing for a moment.

Kagome nodded and remained quiet. She glanced around, looking for any sign of the demon. She soon noticed a shadow moving through the trees.

"So you came looking for me, my dear," Azatoi's voice called from he shadows.

"You knew I would hunt you down. No one crosses me and lives," Sesshoumaru growled.

"No, and it appears my mistress is not happy with my failure. It's a pity things didn't work out well. We could have had powerful children…" she purred, limping from the forest. Her shoulder was burned badly and oozing blood fast.

"Tell me who commanded you," he demanded coolly.

"It doesn't even matter if you kill me. I die today no matter what…" She sighed. "There is nothing you can do. All demons are going to be eradicated. I simply tried to bargain for my life, by handing them yours. I was angry you shunned me. You should have died for the insult I was forced to live with!"

"Be glad I shall give you a quick end," the tai-youkai drew Tenseiga.

The youkai laughed. "You can't kill me with that. You should know that!"

"Can't I? I believe I would know better then anyone what my own sword is capable of," with that, Sesshoumaru swung the sword gracefully.

Instantly, Azatoi's body fell to the ground, lifeless. The burn stopped oozing blood almost instantly. The demi-kitsune's eyes were vacant and cold, her face still frozen in shock.

"Kagome, lay down inside the body," Sesshoumaru instructed, holding the sword tightly.

She nodded and slowly laid down on the ground, inside the body, and closed her eyes.

"I'm ready," she whispered.

The Tai-Youkai relaxed his hold slightly, as the Tenseiga pulsed with life. The sword almost pulled his hand as it slashed once more through the air before the youkai, a bright blue light covering the body of the demon.

Sesshoumaru sheathed the sword of life as he felt it calm once again. He watched curiously, as the light slowly faded from the form of the kitsune. The kitsune's hair appeared black and wavy, and the eyes turned from green to brilliant blue. Sesshoumaru studied all the changes with mild curiosity.

Kagome took a shaky breath as her entire world was changed. She opened her eyes to a world of colors she had never seen before. She was assaulted by a thousand new scents. She took a few moments to try to register all the new sensations before sitting up.

"Oh God," she moaned. She felt tingling throughout her entire being. She lifted her clawed hands and gazed at them curiously. "This is so… intense!"

"I'm sure," he remarked, offering the new demon a hand. "It appears that in taking the body, it has better suited itself to your spirit. You look very much as you did as a human."

"Wow… This is unbelievable!" she said happily. She suddenly launched herself into Sesshoumaru's arm and kissed his cheek. "Thank you so much Sesshoumaru! I owe you big time!"

Sesshoumaru stiffened at her sudden embrace. She held him tighter and very slowly; he brought his arm around her. He lightly nuzzled her hair.

"You even smell similar to when you were human," he murmured.

Kagome blushed and looked up at him, smiling shyly. He gazed down at her and smirked. She moved back a bit, still blushing.

"Again, you are a mystery. You embrace me, and kiss me, yet a mere observation has you blushing? I believe this form suits you well, Kagome," he said softly.

She blushed deeper. "I'm normally not so impulsive. It's just so good to _feel_ again! And I've never felt so much in my life. I can see and smell and hear and _feel_ things like never before. It's incredible!" she insisted, spinning around happily.

Sesshoumaru regarded the half-kitsune before him a moment before smiling softly. "I must admit, it is nice to be able to feel you as well. No one has ever dared to hold me like you did. Not even Rin. It was… surprisingly pleasant."

"You've never been hugged? You poor deprived soul. I'd go crazy if I was never hugged!" Kagome said, hugging herself to further her point.

"Somehow, that does not surprise me," he mused. "Shall we go reunite you with your son?"

Kagome's face brightened even more. "Definitely! And I can see all my friends again! This'll be wonderful! Maybe I can even visit my family! I don't think I've ever felt so happy. And it's all because of you, Sesshoumaru. Thanks so much!"

"You are welcome, Kagome. However, I'm sure your friends will need some time to adjust to your new body," he mentioned.

"I know. But I'm still me. I'm sure they'll be happy that I'm back, even if I came back as a toad," Kagome giggled at the thought.

"I'm glad you're not a toad. One is more then enough to deal with," the tai-youkai said quietly.

"Aha! So even you find Jaken annoying!" she cheered, dancing around.

"I do not believe any living creature could find him anything but annoying," he defended. "Now, let's see how fast your new body is…"

And with that, he leapt into the trees. Kagome watched him disappear for a moment before crouching down and using as much strength as she could to jump.

Needless to say, she went way further then intended.

"Ow! That hurt!" she groaned as she pulled herself off the forest floor.

"I'd assume it would. I asked to see how fast you were, not how high you could jump. You must remember you have youkai strength now," Sesshoumaru scolded.

"I had no idea I could jump that high…" she mumbled.

"Apparently I have much to teach you before we return to our home," He commented.

"Yeah…" Kagome giggled, blushing.

"Let's remain on the ground this time…" Sesshoumaru suggested, before breaking out in a run.

Kagome grinned. "Now this… I can do…" and with that, she chased after the tai-youkai.

"Oi, Shippou! Get over here!" Inu-Yasha grumbled. The hanyou was sitting on a fallen tree in the woods near the spring.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Shippou protested.

"I know you didn't. I need to talk to you. It's about Kagome," he said quietly.

Shippou's face immediately turned to stone and he walked over calmly.

"Sesshoumaru came by today. He told me Kagome's spirit has remained bound to this world. He's the only one who can see and hear here. She's been staying with him cause of it. She left a message with me," Inu-Yasha said, not able to look at the kitsune pup.

"Wh-What did she say?" he asked quietly, brokenly.

The two had been fighting constantly since Kagome disappeared after making her wish. Shippou blamed Inu-Yasha for her making the wish. Inu-Yasha couldn't defend against his accusations, but his pride wouldn't let him back down from the challenge.

"She said she loves you, and will see you soon," the hanyou glanced at the broken hearted boy next to him.

"Does that mean she's coming back to life?" he asked with quiet hope.

"I dunno. Sesshoumaru mentioned something about an offer to Kagome when she told him. Maybe he found a way to bring her back," Inu-Yasha said with his own weak hope.

"Why would he do that though? I though he tried to kill her before…" Shippou questioned, confused.

"He mentioned something about saving his life by warning him of an uprising or something. Maybe he wants to repay the debt or something. I dunno. He's just a strange bastard," the hanyou grumbled.

"I win! Yes!" cried a happy, and rather familiar female voice.

"Indeed. Kitsunes are known for speed and illusions. However, it's still no easy feat to outrun me," came the voice of said strange bastard. "You will be very powerful once you learn to control all of your abilities, Kagome."

"Kagome?" the little kitsune shouted, rushing towards the voices.

"Shippou!" Kagome cried, picking up the pup.

"How did you come back? Why did you make that stupid wish? I thought I'd never see you again!" Shippou demanded, fighting back tears. He hugged her as tightly as he could, afraid it was only a dream.

"It's alright Shippou. Sesshoumaru gave me a new body. I'm part kitsune, so I can really be a good mother to you now. I missed you so much!" she answered, hugging him tight.

Shippou's eyes widened as he finally noticed her scent. "You're a youkai now!"

"What?" Inu-Yasha demanded. "What the hell did you do to her, Sesshoumaru!"

"Stop Inu-Yasha! It was my choice to take this body. It's the only chance I have of visiting my own time," Kagome scolded.

Inu-Yasha shut up immediately. He looked down, his face pained. "I didn't get to thank you… For bringing Kikyou back…"

"You don't have to. I did what was right. It worked out for the best," Kagome said quietly.

"You don't hate me, do you?" his ears were flattened against his head.

"No, I don't hate you. But I don't love you anymore, either. It's best I just continue on like I have since the wish… I belong somewhere else now," she replied.

"You can't leave me again, Kagome!" Shippou protested.

"I never said that, Shippou. In fact, Sesshoumaru said you can stay with us, at his home," Kagome explained.

The kitsune pup's eyes widened in surprise. "Really?" he asked, looking to the tai-youkai. Sesshoumaru nodded slightly.

"Thank you so much!" he said happily.

"If I didn't know better, I would say he was in all ways your son, Kagome. The resemblance is remarkable," Sesshoumaru commented, leaning against a tree.

"I want to go find the others, and let them know I'm ok, alright Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked, smiling brightly.

"I shall accompany you, then," he replied.

The tai-youkai, half-kitsune, and kitsune pup left together for the village. Inu-Yasha watched them and shook his head.

"Who'd have thought my brother had some good left in him…" He muttered, before heading out for his mate, to tell her of this turn of events.


	5. Chapter 4

AN: Wow, I didn't expect this story to be so popular. Grins Well, I'm happy this little pet project is turning out so well. Hope everyone enjoys!

BTW, thank you to all those who reviewed! It really means a lot to me:-)

FLUFF WARNING! This chapter is has fluff! I assume no responsibility for intense reactions to cuteness. (Besides, this chapter ain't even as fluff filled as the next one!)

Chapter 4

Kagome rolled her eyes at the shocked faces of her friends.

"You're really a demon now? You're not gonna go crazy and start killing humans, right?" Sango asked, cautiously.

"No. I'm still me. I just want a chance to see my family again. It seems demons can travel through the well. And now, I can be an even better mother to Shippou," Kagome insisted for the 12th time.

"Well, I must say, I did not believe you could be any prettier, Kagome. I am proved wrong by your shear majestic beauty!" Miroku said, holding his arms out, heading towards the youkai.

However, he stopped dead in his tracks as he noticed the glare Sesshoumaru was giving him. He laughed nervously and backed up.

"You have to teach me how you do that…" Sango muttered.

Kagome shook her head and laughed.

Suddenly, Ah-Un dropped down from the sky.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! My lord!" the annoyingly squeaky voice of Jaken cried.

They all looked to see Jaken and an exhausted Rin on the back of the two-headed dragon.

"What has happened, Jaken?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

Kagome walked up to the dragon and picked up the human girl. Shippou, who was perched on her shoulder, looked at the girl curiously.

Jaken watched the new youkai warily.

"She will not harm her, Jaken. Answer my question," Sesshoumaru's impatience was beginning to show in his voice.

"My lord! It appears an army of humans with powerful weapons has besieged your castle. Mouko-sama has attempted to rally the demons against them; there are so many humans. I've never seen an army like this before!" Jaken finally took a deep breath.

Sesshoumaru scowled. "There was probably a human behind Azatoi's attack. But I do not know of any humans with that much power… This is unsettling…"

"We could always lay low and wait it out in my time…" Kagome offered.

"But Rin is human. She won't be able to travel through the well, if your theory is correct," the tai-youkai mentioned.

"Maybe if she's kept close between us, she can slip through. Demons who normally can't get through the well have slipped through by being close to Inu-Yasha. It's a risk, but staying here right now is far more dangerous," Kagome's words were heavy with a hidden meaning.

"Then it is settled. We shall leave immediately," Sesshoumaru said, heading in the direction of the Bone Eater's well.

"Sorry to cut this short guys. We'll be back though. Make sure Inu-Yasha stays out of trouble," Kagome called, heading out holding Rin.

"Take care Kagome! It's good to know you're alright!" Sango called to her friend.

"Take care of Kagome, Shippou!" Miroku called to the Kitsune pup.

"I will Miroku! Don't be too much of a hentai!" he giggled.

The group of youkai stood at the edge of the bone eater's well, trying to figure out how to get Rin through.

"I'll hold her and climb down to a safe height, Sesshoumaru you follow on the other side. Then we'll hold her between us. Jaken, Shippou, you two jump when we tell you too. Ah-Un, hide somewhere till we return," Kagome ordered. Everyone nodded and the two-headed dragon disappeared into the sky.

The two youkai began to climb down the well carefully. Rin tried to stay still as possible. Finally, a short distance from the bottom of the well, the two youkai froze. Kagome turned slightly, so that Rin was facing Sesshoumaru.

"Are you ready, Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked, looking at her. She nodded, giving him a small smile.

"Jaken, Shippou, jump!" Kagome called.

As soon as the two other youkai reached their level, Sesshoumaru and Kagome let got of the wall. All five slipped through the bottom of the well.

Kagome winced as her nose was assaulted by many different scents at once. She turned to see Sesshoumaru and Shippou both felt discomfort as well.

"Kagome? You back?" a young boy's voice called.

"Souta! Not so loud!" Kagome groaned.

"Sorry, sis. We've just been worried sick! You haven't shown up in over a month!" Souta said hurriedly. "Did you kill Naraku yet? What's been happening? Is Inu-Yasha with you?"

"Oi, one thing at a time. Yes, Naraku's dead, jewel's purified, and Inu-Yasha is not with me. However, I… um… brought some friends with me…" She laughed nervously, climbing over the edge of the well.

"Should I warn mom?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

"Probably… Ok, hand her to me," Kagome called down.

She grabbed Rin from the tai-youkai. She pulled her up, and set her down on the ground. She smiled shyly at Kagome's brother.

"Souta, this is Rin, Rin this is my little brother Souta," Kagome said, and then swished her tail awkwardly.

Souta's eyes suddenly widened. "YOU HAVE A TAIL!"

"Ow! Souta! Quiet already!" Kagome winced.

"Sorry sis. What in the world happened?" Souta asked.

Suddenly Sesshoumaru appeared over the edge of the well with Shippou on his shoulder and Jaken clinging desperately to him. Souta stared in wonder at the youkai in front of him.

"Wow… You're a youkai! A full youkai, right? Are you a dog youkai?" Souta immediately began questioning the newcomer.

"Easy Souta. This is Sesshoumaru, Inu-Yasha's older brother. He's been taking care of me for the last month… It's a long story, I'll tell ya inside. However, the little kitsune is Shippou. And that's Jaken," Kagome pointed to the toad.

"This is sooooo cool! There's a bunch of youkai in my home! I gotta tell mom about this!" he cried, and ran out of the well house.

"He is certainly… enthusiastic…" Sesshoumaru said softly. "Your world is a bit overwhelming."

"Yeah, I had no idea it hurt Inu-Yasha this much to come here. I can see why he'd complain…" Kagome said, holding the curtain open for everyone to get through.

"Kagome! You're alive!" a woman called, running towards the group of youkai.

Kagome smiled and hugged her mother. "I've missed you mom! I have so much to tell you…"

"I know, but first, who's this handsome man you've brought home? He reminds me a little of Inu-Yasha…" her mom asked, smiling.

Kagome blushed slightly. "Mom… This is Sesshoumaru, Inu-Yasha's older brother. He's saved my life. I've been staying with him for the past month."

Sesshoumaru nodded respectfully to the woman. She smiled brightly at him. "I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I know she can be a handful at times."

He shook his head. "It is I who am grateful to her. She has saved my life first. And again, she offered to allow myself and those closest to me shelter in her time."

"Of course, you're welcome to stay as long as you'd like!" Kagome's mother said happily.

"And mom, this is Shippou. The one I always buy pocky for," Kagome said, pointing to the kitsune who was sitting on her shoulder, looking a bit frightened.

"It's wonderful to finally meet you, Shippou. Kagome's told me many wonderful things about you," she said kindly.

Shippou blushed, but smiled.

"And this is Rin, Sesshoumaru saved her when wolves killed her and her village…" Kagome explained.

"Killed?" her mother gasped.

"My sword is able to bring the dead back to life," Sesshoumaru explained, holding onto Tenseiga.

"Oh my! You are quite the hero, Sesshoumaru. It's an honor to have you here!"

"And that's Jaken," Kagome said, pointing to the toad.

"How dare you treat me so disrespectfully! I happen to be very important to Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken protested.

"Quiet Jaken, we are her guests in her time," Sesshoumaru ordered.

"Y-Yes my lord…" Jaken muttered, quite deflated.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Jaken. And be nice Kagome," her mother scolded.

"Sorry mom," she said, looking down. She grabbed her tail and started to pet it.

"K-Kagome…? Is that _your_ tail?" her mother gasped.

Kagome blushed and nodded. "The only way I could get back through the well was if I took the body of a demon… It's a long story… Why don't we go inside, and I'll explain what happened…"

Kagome's mother could only nod, before she led them all into the house.

"And then he sealed my spirit to this body," Kagome finished, leaning back and sighing.

"Wow. My sister is a youkai! This is AWESOME!" Souta cheered.

"But how will you be able to continue going to school, Kagome?" her mother asked.

"Well… I haven't completely figured out how to use my illusions yet, but Azatoi was able to look, sound, and even smell like Rin. I'm sure I could simply alter my appearance to look like a normal human," Kagome suggested.

"You shall need to train immediately, if you wish to master your illusions," Sesshoumaru added.

"I know. I sorta have a vague feeling as to how it should work. Like my body knows what it has to do…" Kagome trailed off thinking.

"I could help, mama!" Shippou shouted, happily.

"Mama?" Kagome's family shouted.

"Remember? I found him after his family was murdered. Part of why I choose this body was to be able to take better care of Shippou," Kagome said quietly. "And taking care of a youkai child isn't nearly as difficult as a human child. Shippou's extremely intelligent for his age."

"I see. I trust you Kagome. I know you wouldn't take on more then you can handle. I suppose that makes you my grandson then, Shippou," Kagome's mother smiled kindly at the little kitsune.

"Then you're my nephew!" Souta shouted, happily. "I'm the uncle of a youkai! This day just keeps getting better and better!"

Kagome laughed at her brother's antics.

"So that means you and Inu-Yasha weren't going out? Does that mean you were really going out with Sesshoumaru?" Souta questioned his sister, curiously.

Kagome coughed and blushed.

"Going out?" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"Um… It's a courtship of sorts in my world…" Kagome said, blushing deeper.

"I see," he replied.

"No, I wasn't going out with Inu-Yasha. He's always been in love with Kikyou. And Sesshoumaru and I weren't always friends. Him and Inu-Yasha really don't like each other…" Kagome trailed off.

"Ah, so you came and rescued Kagome from Inu-Yasha breaking her heart! That's so cool! So are you going to be my brother in law?" Souta asked cheerfully.

Kagome sweat-dropped. "My little brother is insane, don't mind him…"

Sesshoumaru simply raised an eyebrow at the question.

Rin and Shippou giggled before whispering conspiratorially. Jaken was sputtering in utter shock. Grandpa hid his laughter behind a few coughs.

"Souta, I think that's enough questions for now," Kagome's mother said, trying to hide the amusement in her voice.

"I believe my brother has allowed his eternal stupidity and infernal bluntness to infect your own brother, Kagome. My sincerest apologies," he said with a small smirk.

"Apology accepted, Sesshoumaru," Kagome giggled.

The laughter in the room was interrupted by the doorbell.

"A lot of your friends have been coming by lately to see if you're alright, Kagome. Especially that boy, Hojo," Kagome's mother said.

"Crap! I don't know how to use my illusions yet…" Kagome muttered.

"Go upstairs into your room, everyone else hide in Souta's room," Kagome's mother ordered calmly.

"Good idea mom!" Kagome said, before dashing up the steps to her room.

"Follow me, guys!" Souta called before running up the steps after her. The youkai and Rin followed after him.

Kagome's mother smiled to herself, before opening the door.

"Oh, Hojo! It's so nice to see you again," Kagome's mother said politely.

"Hi, I brought over some more of Kagome's schoolwork. I hope she's feeling better. We've all been very worried about her," he said cheerfully.

"Oh yes, she's doing much better. She might be able to return to school soon. She's also able to speak again." Kagome's mother lied smoothly.

"That's wonderful news! I hope to see her soon. Tell her I hope she continues to get well, and to make sure to eat those lizard tails!" Hojo said, walking to the temple steps.

"I will, take care Hojo!" Kagome's mother called before closing the door.

"All clear everyone!" she called.

"Thank goodness. It was Hojo, right?" Kagome sighed. "I feel bad. He's a nice guy and all, but…"

"But?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"My friends have been pushing me to go on a date with him, but I just don't like him like that. He's a little too… I dunno, weird yet normal," she laughed.

"You never cease to confuse me, girl," he shook his head. "And what is a date?"

"A date is when a guy and a girl who like each other go somewhere together to talk and have fun. People go on dates to find out if they could have a relationship with someone. And if they do like each other, they end up going out a lot. Then they're boyfriend and girlfriend. And if things go well for a while then, the guy asks the girl to marry him," Kagome explained.

"That seems like a lot to do in order to take a mate," Sesshoumaru noted.

"I guess it is in some ways. But it's important for humans to know they can trust and work well with their husband or wife. Love is important too," she added, sitting down on the couch, and turning on the TV.

"What is this?" Sesshoumaru asked, watching in amusement as people filled the screen.

"It's television. People are recorded onto tape in one place, then the images on the tape are reduced to energy and sent to these boxes all over the world," she began switching channels.

"Incredible. You can use this device to see things all over the world?" he asked, sitting down next to the girl.

"Yup. There's also telephones, which allow people to speak to each other all over the world. And computers, where you can access virtually all information in the world," she smiled at him.

"Your time is amazing. My brother is a fool to hate a world with so many… conveniences," he shook his head.

"I agree. In fact, I think I'll enjoy one of those conveniences right now. I'm gonna take a nice long, hot bath," Kagome sighed in happiness at the thought.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "I shall continue to watch the television and learn more of your world."

"Have fun, Sesshoumaru!" she called, bounding up the steps.

"Hey, Sesshoumaru, do you have any awesome attacks like Inu-Yasha?" Souta asked, jumping down the steps.

"His attacks are pathetic compared to mine," he scoffed.

"Can you show me?" he asked excitedly.

Sesshoumaru watched the boy for a moment before nodding.

"Is there a large space where I may show you?" he questioned, standing.

"Yeah! Follow me!" Souta grinned, rushing out the door.

Sesshoumaru followed him, walking swiftly. He saw a large open yard with trees scattered about. He smirked and held up two fingers.

"Stay back," he instructed.

He slashed off a branch of a nearby tree with his poison whip.

"Wow! What's that whip made of?" Souta asked, absolutely stunned.

"My claws are poisonous. I can summon a whip made of the same poison. I also breath out poison gas when in my true form," he explained.

"True form?" Souta looked up at the youkai in adoration. "Can I see?"

"I do not believe it would be wise to transform here. However, I can transform into a large white dog," he explained.

"You are SOOOOOOOO much cooler then Inu-Yasha! I want to be like you, Sesshoumaru!" he grinned brightly.

"Of course," Sesshoumaru said before heading inside the house again.

"He's so mysterious too… I bet girls would fall all over themselves to go out with him…" Souta said, his voice dripping with admiration and respect. "I have to be like him!"

"Hey, where'd ya go, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked. She was in the kitchen helping her mom with Rin and Shippou.

"Souta wished to see some of my 'cool attacks.' I showed him my poison whip. Apparently it doesn't take much to impress him," He smirked, and leaned in the doorway.

"I told you he'd love you," the demi-kitsune giggled.

"I wish to see more of your world," he stated.

"If I can figure out these illusions, maybe I can extend them to make you look human as well. Then I could show you anything," Kagome suggested.

The tai-youkai nodded.

"You should begin practicing then," he suggested.

"I guess I should. Will you be ok from here, mom?" Kagome asked.

"Of course dear. Good luck," she said, smiling.

"I'll help Kagome!" Shippou called.

"Me too!" Rin said, giggling.

The two grinned and ran after Kagome.

"Would you mind giving me a hand setting the table, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome's mother asked kindly.

"Not at all," he replied. He took the pile of plates she handed him, and placed one at each seat. "Thank you again for allowing us to stay here. I'm afraid it's not very safe right now at my home."

"I don't mind. You've been watching out for my daughter. I'd have been crushed if she never came home," she said quietly.

"She spoke of you often. She missed you all very much," he said, taking the chopsticks from her and placing them around the table.

"She's a good girl. I know she's going to live far longer then any of us now. I know you've done a lot, but it would put my heart at ease to know you'll be there, and protect her for her long life," she said quietly, filling a bowl with miso soup.

"Inu-youkai take promises of protection very seriously. I have already promised her my protection, for life. No one will harm her so long as I live," the tai-youkai explained solemnly.

"It's good to know she's in such good hands. I have a good feeling about you. You are to her what Inu-Yasha could never be," she said, placing two bowls down at the table.

"And that is?" he raised an eyebrow.

"An equal. You clearly respect her. Inu-Yasha never gave her that. Not even after she killed Naraku. She knows she can be comfortable around you. She doesn't have to prove herself to you," she smiled.

"No, she doesn't. Even as a mortal, she was stronger then most demons I had faced. She never feared me. I have always respected her for that," Sesshoumaru said quietly.

"Sesshoumaru! Look! I can do it!" Kagome cried happily, running into the kitchen. She looked exactly as she did as a human.

"She even made me look human!" Shippou said, grinning. Then only thing that changed about him was his hands did not appear to have claws any longer, and his tail had disappeared.

"Impressive. You've even masked the youkai scent from both of you. I assume the knowledge of your powers were kept within the body?" he surmised.

"I guess so. It was really easy, actually. I don't know how to explain it though," she said thoughtfully.

"Well, it's time for dinner now. Shippou, would you please find Souta and Grandpa and tell them dinner is ready?" Kagome's mother asked kindly.

"Sure!" he said and bounded off.

"Want me to see if I can do the illusion on you too?" Kagome asked cheerfully.

Sesshoumaru nodded his consent. He watched as Kagome closed her eyes and whispered something. He felt a light tingling, and watched, as his claws seemed to disappear.

"Impressive," he said quietly.

"Yeah, but now I'm soooooooo hungry! Let's eat!" she grinned, and sat down at the table.

Shippou yawned loudly. "I'm tired. Can I stay in your room, Kagome?"

"Me too!" Rin added through her own yawn.

"You should get some rest, Kagome. You are not yet used to your body," Sesshoumaru suggested.

"Does that mean you volunteer to watch over the lot of us?" she asked, grinning.

"I will always watch of all of you, tonight is no different," he replied.

Kagome smiled softly, and yawned. "Well, then I can rest easy."

The group walked up the stairs to Kagome's room. She laughed a bit, looking at her small bed.

"We're gonna be a bit squished on my bed…" she shook her head.

"Your bedroll is much smaller, and we fit fine!" Shippou insisted, afraid she'd make him sleep on the floor.

"Don't worry, I don't mind Shippou. I just don't know where Sesshoumaru will fit," she explained.

Sesshoumaru then lifted Kagome's pillow, and pulled down her sheets. She watched him curiously as he sat down, leaning against the head of the bed.

"Come," he beckoned, and Kagome blushed slightly, before sitting on her bed.

She let him pull her up against him, and leaned her head back against the pillow on his lap. Shippou and Rin lay down on either side of her, snuggling against her. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around Kagome as she snuggled against him, already falling asleep.

He smiled softly as the demi-kitsune, her pup, and his Rin slept peacefully under his watch.


	6. Chapter 5

AN: Yet again, I'm touched by the immense response to this story. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! It's nice to know you're all enjoying the story as much as I am. :-)

Warning: Immense fluff! Way too sweet! You've been warned!

Chapter 5

Kagome growled at the sunlight creeping over her face, hoping to scare it away.

"Five more minutes…" she mumbled.

A soft rumbling beneath her cause her to force her eyes open. She was greeted with the smiling face of Sesshoumaru. She blushed slightly, leaning up a bit.

"Sleep well, Kagome?" he asked quietly.

She nodded and yawned. "Best sleep I ever had, actually. I wonder what time it is…"

She looked down and saw the children sleeping peacefully against her. She smiled softly at them, before gazing up at Sesshoumaru. He offered a small smile to the demon in his arm.

"You watched over us all night, didn't you?" she asked quietly, blushing and looking back at the children.

"Of course. I do not know what dangers your time does and does not have," Sesshoumaru explained.

Kagome stretched a bit, leaning up against Sesshoumaru. Her movement caused the children to stir.

"I'm hungry…" Shippou moaned sleepily.

"I'm sure mom's making something yummy right now," Kagome assured the little kitsune.

Shippou nodded sleepily through a yawn.

"I need to go to the bathroom," Rin said awkwardly, not yet used to the strange device in said room.

"Alright Rin," Kagome said, standing.

She led the sleepy girl from her room. Shippou stretched and sat up, turning his head to gaze at the inu-youkai. He blushed and looked down, biting his lip.

"I… I wanted to thank you. For saving Kagome…" He said quietly. "And for letting me come along."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "You're welcome. I knew of your father. He was a powerful demon, as I am sure you aspire to be," he stated.

"Thank you," he said quietly. "Don't tell Kagome I said this, but I'm glad she ditched Inu-Yasha. He always hurt her. You haven't hurt her at all."

"Even when she was human, I respected her strength. She never feared me, and thus I have never truly despised her. I believe I understand many things now that my father once tried to teach me," he answered quietly.

"I understand. There's something about Kagome… that changes everything," Shippou replied thoughtfully.

"Indeed," the inu-youkai gazed at the kitsune across from him on Kagome's bed.

Kagome peaked her head in the room, grinning.

"Hurry up, guys! Breakfast is ready!" Kagome chirped happily.

"Yay!" Shippou dived off the bed and onto Kagome's shoulder as she headed for the stars.

Sesshoumaru shook his head lightly, with a tiny smile. "Inu-Yasha was truly a fool for not loving this era…"

And with that, he followed Kagome to breakfast.

Sesshoumaru, Shippou, Jaken, and Rin watched curiously as Kagome freaked out.

"I can't believe how much I missed! I'll never catch up! I'm never going to die for a month AGAIN!" she cried, looking at the huge stack of papers on her desk.

"It's alright dear, just do what you can," Kagome's mother said soothingly.

"I'm going to fail! Two years of struggling through school while fighting Naraku, and now I'll never catch up again! It's not fair!" Kagome cried, burying her head in her arms.

"That's not true, Kagome. You're a bright girl. I'm sure you'll be all right. Besides, didn't you say you won't need to sleep much since you're a youkai now?" Kagome's mom lightly rubbed Kagome's back.

"That's right! I can probably read and write faster now too! Oh mom, you're a genius!" Kagome cried before picking up a book and forgetting the rest of the world existed.

Kagome's mom smiled at the group staring at Kagome like a giant 3 headed dragon. "Don't mind her. She just takes her schoolwork a bit too seriously sometimes…"

"Schoolwork?" Shippou and Rin echoed.

"Oh my, I forgot, you don't go to school in the time you're from. In this time, children have to remain in school until they're 18. They also have to take many different tests to place them in the best possible schools. The better the schools you attend, the better the job you get. The better the job you get, the more money you make, and the better your life is," Kagome's mom said, smiling sweetly, as she headed towards the stairs.

"Kagome is still a child?" Jaken asked, extremely confused.

"Yes, but once a girl turns 16 she's old enough to marry. But boys must be at least 18 to get married," she explained.

"Youkai often wait about a century before mating. However, some youkai, usually the dragons, have waited millennia for a mate. Kagome is still extremely young according to demons, even though she took the body of a mature demon," Sesshoumaru explained.

"What is required in taking a mate? Is there a ceremony?" Kagome's mother questioned, stepping into the kitchen.

"No, when two youkai become mates, they are bound by blood. They become extremely sensitive to the existence of their mate. Once the mates are bonded, the arrangement is for life," Sesshoumaru explained.

"What if a male bonds a female who doesn't wish to mate?" she questioned.

"Normally, she either kills the male or dies trying. It is highly unlikely for youkai, especially the more powerful youkai to take an unwilling mate," he explained.

"I still think marriage is a good idea in this era. There's a lot of financial and social reasons. I would assume Kagome would have a bit of a hard time explaining a 'mate' to her friends and coworkers instead of a husband," she smiled as she began mixing some ingredients in a bowl.

"There are youkai who have married in addition to mating. There would be nothing stopping Kagome from marrying if she desired to," Sesshoumaru assured her.

"That's good to know. I remember when she was little; she used to tell me how she wanted a beautiful wedding with all her closest friends and family. I know she'd be sad if she never got that wedding," she laughed softly at the memory.

"What is involved in human weddings?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"Well, it takes a few months to plan. It's normally a very beautiful ceremony, with a large celebration afterwards. There are different types of ceremonies, like the Western Christian ceremonies, or the traditional Shinto ceremony. The celebration is pretty much a big feast with lots of music and fun. Then, of course, is the honeymoon," she added with a giggle.

"Honeymoon?" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow.

"The bride and groom often go on a long, romantic trip together. Sometimes they take a month or more for a honeymoon," she winked at him. His eyes widened slightly.

"It is no wonder why humans are so numerous," he said quietly.

Kagome's mother laughed. "And many couples who are happily married take second honeymoons."

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Humans are far stranger then I had originally believed."

And with that, he left the kitchen.

"Ah! I finally finished! It only took two days non-stop…" Kagome said, stretching.

"Indeed. You certainly can apply yourself when you need too," Sesshoumaru commented lightly from the corner of her bed. Rin and Shippou were sleeping peacefully curled up against him.

"Of course. If I don't do well in school, I won't get a good job. And you need a good job to take care of yourself. Though most girls only get jobs to meet men with good jobs who could take care of them," Kagome said, leaning back in her chair.

"And you do not wish to have someone provide for you?" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow.

"I would rather marry someone for love then money. I just want to make sure money is never an issue," she smiled at the thought.

"I have been puzzling over the issue of human marriages. Is there a reason for so much preparation for joining a couple?" the tai-youkai asked.

"Of course! Just like with holidays, it's a time to celebrate the joy of love, and new beginnings. Marriage is extremely important to many people these days. Whether it be for money, family, or love," she said.

"Is not a lifetime together enough celebration?" he asked, his eyes shining with the light of the moon.

"I never knew you were such a romantic, Sesshoumaru," she said coyly, turning her head, hoping to hide her blush.

"I simply do not understand why one day must be made so significant, when it is something that effects every day," he countered, turning his gaze out her window.

Kagome studied his face for a moment before answering.

"Love is something that needs to be celebrated everyday, but the world moves so fast that many things get forgotten, but having one day a year be celebrated so much, it makes people remember to take time for their loved ones. Some people just can't give their all into love each and every day, so they put everything in to one day," she explained.

She stood, and stretched before coming over to Sesshoumaru. He glanced at her briefly, before turning back to the stars.

"Do you wish to sleep tonight?" he asked softly.

"I was actually hoping… Never mind, it's silly…" she shook her head before turning towards her chair. She was stopped by Sesshoumaru's hand grasping her wrist.

"It is not silly to you if you fear rejection. I promised to take care of you, I would not hurt you so callously," his eyes burned with determined fire, challenging her.

She blushed at the intensity of his gaze.

"I just wanted you to hold me, till they woke up," she said quietly, looking down.

She waited a moment before looking up at him. He smiled softly at her. "You fear me more at this moment then when I said I would kill you and those dearest to you. Fear does not suit one such as you."

Her eyes widened, as she stared at him in surprise. "I don't fear you… I fear what I am feeling…"

"Do not fear. You have faced demons many times stronger then you and come out with your life," he told her, pulling lightly on her arm.

Kagome sat down on the bed, scooting back till her back rested against the inu-youkai's chest. She smiled as she leaned back; his arm wrapped around her lightly. She sighed happily and relaxed against him.

"This is comfy," she murmured.

Sesshoumaru leaned his head down, to rest on top of hers. "Indeed," he whispered. He lightly nuzzled against her neck.

"Sesshoumaru… What am I to you?" Kagome asked quietly, leaning towards him.

"You are Kagome to me," he said, running his hand through strands of her hair. "You are the only one I have ever called friend."

Kagome closed her eyes to fight back tears. She turned herself to rest her ear on his heart.

"Have I upset you in some way?" he asked quietly.

"No, not at all. What you said… It's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. Thank you," she replied, her shining eyes seeking out his brilliant ones.

He lifted his hand to her cheek and gently wiped away a tear. His eyes darkened a bit, as he leaned towards her.

"Achoo!" Shippou sneezed lightly in his sleepy state. He rubbed his eyes a bit, and looked up at the two older demons. He smiled a bit, when he noticed Sesshoumaru holding Kagome close. "Morning!"

Next to him, Rin yawned and stretched.

"Good morning guys," Kagome said happily, a light blush on her cheeks.

"I'm hungry!" Shippou said sitting up.

"I better get ready if I'm gonna make it to school on time. You guys head on down without me. I'm sure mom is making something good, and could use some help," Kagome said, stretching and standing. She began rummaging through her closet for her school uniform.

"Alright Kagome!" the children chorused before diving out of her room.

She smiled and shook her head as she heard the door close. "They really are good kids," she said quietly.

"Indeed. You are a good mother to them," Sesshoumaru said quietly. Kagome whirled to see he was standing

"Hey, I need to get dressed!" she said blushing, clutching her uniform to her chest.

His eyes sparkled with amusement before her turned around, his back to her. Kagome giggled.

"Alright, no peaking you!" she mock-scolded. The tai-youkai snorted, a small grin on his face.

"I wished to speak with you of the unsettling development in my time. I am not aware of anyone with enough power to amass an attack on my home," Sesshoumaru said calmly.

"Well, we know they're human, and have to be influential," Kagome suggested, pulling her pajamas off.

"Indeed. Most likely a monk or priestess, with considerable spiritual powers," Sesshoumaru added.

"Sesshoumaru… Do you think this is why demons don't exist in my time?" Kagome asked quietly.

"Most likely. It is most convenient being able to reside 500 years in the future. I doubt our enemy could find us here. However, there is a chance that both our enemy, and other demons exist in your time, but in hiding," Sesshoumaru mused.

"I'm dressed," she said. Sesshoumaru turned around, and gazed at her familiar school uniform.

"I have trouble believing the boys at your school would wear such an outfit," Sesshoumaru commented.

Kagome giggled at the thought. "No, no! Guys have a different uniform. This is only for the girls."

"You should place illusions on all of us, before you leave, if you believe you could maintain it," he suggested.

"I think so, it only requires a lot of concentration in the beginning. It should be easy enough to do," Kagome said thoughtfully.

"There are no threats at this school?" Sesshoumaru asked, eyes narrowing.

"No, of course not. Schools are designed to be a safe place for children. Parents would send young children off to them alone if there was any danger," Kagome pointed out, smiling patiently at the inu-youkai.

"When will you return?" He asked, still leaning against the door.

"I'm not sure. I haven't seen my friends in almost 2 months. I might go grab a bite to eat after school, but I should return by 5," Kagome said, thinking.

Sesshoumaru nodded, and stood straight. He reached out and brushed a piece of her hair back.

"This is still much to discuss of your change. We should speak tonight," he said, his hand lingering in her silky black hair.

Kagome blushed and nodded, leaning towards his hand. She stepped closer, and rested her head on his chest.

"It's strange, I feel a rush of power and raw emotion like never before, yet I also feel so calm within it…" she said quietly, pulling away from him and looking into his dark golden eyes.

"We must speak tonight," he said, emotion spilling lightly onto his voice. "For now, you must eat, or you'll be late."

She nodded, blushing lightly. She was smiling brightly as she headed down to have breakfast.

"Come on Kagome! You have to tell us what's been going on. Did you ever get that angry boy?" Ayumi asked, curiously.

"Guys! It doesn't matter!" she said, blushing.

"Yes it does! We've all been worried about you, the least you could do is tell us what happened!" Yuka scolded.

"Alright, alright!" Kagome held her hands up in defeat. She smiled and sipped her milkshake. "He said he wanted to be with me, he wanted to make me his wife and start a family rather young. I wasn't ok with that. It turns out he still loved the other girl, but she couldn't have children. I ended up helping them out so they could be together. But I ended up alone, and rather heart broken…"

"That's horrible! You shouldn't have done so much for them Kagome!" Ayumi interrupted.

"Let me finish, there's more… Well, his older brother showed up, and was watching over me. He's actually the reason I'm here right now. He's been watching over me ever since," Kagome said quietly.

"Is he angry too?" Eri asked quietly.

"No, not really. He seems rather cold and distant on the outside. I'd describe him more as serious, I suppose. But he's actually an incredible guy. He's really nice to those few who get close to him," she mused, looking down at her drink blushing.

"So, you going out with him? Or just secretly pining after him?" Yuka giggled.

"I'm not sure. It's kinda in a gray zone right now… It's like we're on the edge of something more. He wanted to talk to me tonight about something…" she said quietly.

"So tell us more about him! Is he rich? Smart? Tall? Handsome? Details, and lots of 'em!" Eri insisted, grinning madly.

Kagome laughed at her friend's antics before blushing a bit. "He's very powerful, and strong. He's extremely intelligent. He's rather tall, and hands down the most handsome male that walks this earth," she answered honestly, blushing lightly.

"He's that handsome?" the girls chorused.

Kagome nodded, blushing furiously. "Yes, he is. Especially when he laughs. I've only seen him laugh; really laugh once. It was breathtaking."

"Your mother informed me she was making your favorite meal. It will be finished shortly. If you are finished here…?" He offered his hand to the girl. Her trio of friends gawked in amazement of the handsome man in their presence.

Kagome blushed. "How long have you been there?" She squeaked quietly.

He simply smirked at her as she accepted his hand. She gulped, blushing deeper as she stood. Shaking her head lightly, she turned her head back to her friends.

"Sorry guys, gotta run. Can't miss mom's Oden!" She called hastily, trying to fight her blush.

"Yeah, sure Kagome. You sure did better this time!" her friend called, giggling. Her blush returned with a vengeance.

They grinned at each other when suddenly Ayumi's eyes suddenly widened.

"Did you notice he said? Does that mean he's staying with her?" Ayumi asked, shocked.

"You don't think…? We definitely have to ask her tomorrow!" Eri said excitedly, grinning at the thought of getting a juicy story out of Kagome.

"Your friends in this era are rather curious, aren't they?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"Yeah, I always told them some stuff about my adventures. They don't know about demons or traveling through time or anything. But they know of Inu-Yasha and the others," she answered.

"Angry boy? I think it suits him," he commented, fighting back a smirk.

Kagome blushed deeply and gulped. "So you heard everything…"

"You should be more aware of your surroundings," he commented.

"I couldn't help it! Those three always try to grill me for details… It's all I can do to not slip up when I talk to them!" Kagome defended weakly.

"Apparently," he smirked at her.

"You-! Oh, you're terrible!" Kagome huffed.

"I thought I was 'incredible,'" he commented, his mask back in place.

Kagome instantly turned red. "That's no fair! I can't listen in on you talking to anyone about me!"

"Indeed," he said, carefully keeping his mask in place.

"Awwww, come on, Sesshoumaru! Give me something!" she pouted.

"I believe your mother is waiting for us," he stated, changing the subject.

"She makes the best Oden…" she said, almost drooling in anticipation. "I'm so hungry, come on Sesshoumaru! I'll race ya up the steps!"

And with that, she took off using her demonic speed. Sesshoumaru shook his head, running after her.

Kagome stretched and relaxed high in the branches of Goshinboku. "This is actually rather nice…"

"Indeed," he said, leaping onto the branch.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Kagome asked, glancing at the tai-youkai.

"You remember how you described feeling this morning? Those feelings are the beginning of your black blood accepting a mate," he stated simply.

Kagome blinked in shock, unable to say anything.

"Youkai do not simply look for things in common. When they become close or intimate with another youkai their blood starts to call to each other, forming a powerful bond. It is possible for youkai to couple without mating occurring, but it is not common among the more powerful and intelligent youkai. The bond can be broken in the early stages. However, once the bond is fully formed, it is for life," he explained. "When the blood accepts another youkai as a mate, that mate's life force is bonded to their core."

"Wow…" Kagome said quietly.

"That is why I could not kiss you. You are not the only one who feels the pull. However, you were not aware of the consequences of such actions. It is up to you whether to accept or break the bond," he said quietly.

"But… This isn't just about me. It's about you too. You'd be bound to me forever too…" she said quietly.

"I am already bound to you forever. I gave you my word that I'd protect you. So long as I live, I shall protect you. I shall always be near, whether we are mates or not," he explained.

"Wow… This is a lot to take in…" she said quietly.

"I have come to understand that marriage is an important in all aspects of your world. I have spoken at lengths with your mother to better understand it. Should you accept our bond, I would further that by honoring your human custom of marriage," he stated simply, looking up towards the stars.

Kagome looked up at him, completely shocked. She blinked, shaking her head a bit, trying to understand everything in the whirl of emotion.

"I… don't know what to say…" she said quietly.

"I do not expect an answer immediately. As things are, the bond would not fully form for some time. At least a month. It is also possible, if you are still unsure at that point to break the bond and let it form again in the future," the tai-youkai explained.

"You really want me in your life forever? No matter what?" her voice was barely a whisper.

"I have come to enjoy your presence. I do not doubt that being your mate would prove an enjoyable experience," he smirked at the girl. "Even if I am forced to feel things I swore never to feel."

"What do you mean?" she asked hesitantly, quietly.

"I wish to remain with you, as your mate, more then I've wished for anything, even power. And yet I am kept from pushing you into giving me that which I desire. I do not wish to see you hurt. These feelings are most unsettling," he stated.

Kagome closed her eyes. "So much… I care about you Sesshoumaru, more then I'd ever imagined I could. I'm so confused right now."

"It is a lot to take in. I've asked you to make a choice that will forever change your life. Something you cannot take back. As I said, I do not expect you to make a decision immediately," he said, sitting down on the branch next to her.

She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. He slowly wrapped his arm around her, and held her close.


	7. Chapter 6

AN: I'm sooooo sorry for the delay! My entire life just got turned upside-down for the last three weeks. (My fiancé has been in the hospital twice in a week's time, and with school beginning I haven't had much time for writing.) I'll try to have the next chapter out next Friday (cause I know after the cliffie in this chap, I'll be in trouble if I don't…).

And, there's a little more fluff before a nice little twist. :-)

Chapter 6

Kagome was lost in thought as she sat down mechanically at her desk. The demi-kitsune dropped a book on her desk intending to do a little last minute studying. The poor girl didn't notice the threat that was slowly creeping up on her from behind.

"Hey Kagome, we got a question for ya…" Yuka said with a big grin.

"Yeah, what did Mr. Gorgeous mean when he said your mom was making dinner? Is he staying with you?" Eri questioned, fighting back a giggle.

Kagome blushed.

"It's not what you're thinking. He lives really far away and a lot of stuff was happening over there, so we came here. I told you, he's been helping me," Kagome said, trying to look interested in her upside-down textbook.

"Uh huh… So what did you two talk about…?" Ayumi asked, smiling.

Kagome did an excellent impression of a tomato.

"Nothing!" she stammered quickly.

"Uh huh… So you guys were just making out then?" Yuka giggled.

"No! It wasn't like that at all! He just held me!" Kagome suddenly slapped her hands over her mouth.

"Ah ha!" the three cheered.

"I win, I told you he wasn't going to propose to her yet! He's probably gonna wait till she's done with school and a bit healthier," Ayumi declared.

"W-what?" Kagome face-faulted.

"Me and Yuka thought he was going to ask you to marry him," Eri explained.

"Well… He did… sorta…" Kagome gulped as she saw the excited look in her friends' eyes.

"He did?"

"Well… It's a long story…" she tried to explain.

"What did you say? You did say yes, right?" Yuka demanded.

"I didn't answer him yet… He doesn't want an answer yet. He just wants me to think about it for a bit…" Kagome said quietly, her entire head burning with her blush.

"Come on Kagome. It's clear he cares about you, he takes care of you, and he wants to be with you for life! What's there to think about?" Eri asked.

"He intends to be there forever whether I marry him or not. He said he'd always be there to watch over me and protect me as long as he lives…" Kagome said with a small smile.

"Awwwwww… How could you not say yes after that?" Ayumi asked, smiling.

"There's a bit more to it, you know. I was in love with his younger brother a month ago. Besides, there's Rin and Shippou to think about… Though I'm sure they'd love it…"

"Who are they?" Eri asked.

"They're two orphans we've been watching over. He's been taking care of Rin for a long time. That's part of why he's staying with me. It's good for them to be around my little brother and be in a nice family," she explained, fascinated with her still upside-down book.

"He's good with kids too? Kagome, so help me, if you don't nab that guy…" Yuka threatened. "Besides, those kids deserve a good family. Wouldn't they be happy with you two together? Maybe some more siblings?"

"You guys have some good points, but it just happened out of the blue. There's still a lot to think about, but I'm leaning towards yes right now. I just need a little time to figure some things out," Kagome sighed.

"Well, that makes sense, you are still in high school. But wow, where in the world did you find a guy like that?" Ayumi asked curiously.

"As I said, it's a long story, but I'll try to cut it short. At first he didn't like me at all, because I was defending his half brother, Inu-Yasha. In fact, he was threatening that he was going to do something about Inu-Yasha's two timing if I didn't try to force him to stop. That's why I insisted on helping them out. I knew Inu-Yasha could never love me the way he loved her, but I still loved him. I don't anymore, though. I think Sesshoumaru was impressed by my selflessness, and he took care of me, and let me stay by him. Then, I ended up figuring out someone was backstabbing him, and we just ended up getting closer after that," Kagome explained, careful not to go into to much detail.

"Wow, that's amazing. I definitely think he's better for you. Is he like a lawyer or a business man or something?" Eri asked.

"It's hard to explain what he does," Kagome giggled at the thought of Sesshoumaru in a suit, brandishing his whip in court.

"Sit down class, your test is about to begin," the teacher called, entering the room.

He was answered with extensive groans.

"Sesshoumaru-sama… Did you and Kagome-san have a fight?" Rin asked awkwardly.

"Why would you think that, Rin?" he countered, raising an eyebrow.

"She was so quiet last night. I thought she might have been upset over something…" she answered, looking down.

"No Rin, we did not fight. But we did speak at lengths of mating. She has to make a very important decision. It's not one she can make easily," Sesshoumaru explained.

"Kagome's going to be your mate?" Shippou asked excitedly.

"That is up to her. Neither of you shall force her hand in this. We shall remain together whether or not we are mated," he glared lightly at both of them. "Understood?"

"Hai!" they said hastily.

"Now Shippou, come at me again, but faster. You are kitsune, use your speed, not your illusions to attack," Sesshoumaru instructed.

Shippou nodded, lifting the wooden practice sword. He jumped at the tai-youkai quickly dodging and trying to get around his defenses. He managed to get within swinging distance when Sesshoumaru grabbed him by the leg.

"Much better that time. You are clever to use such techniques to get around me," Sesshoumaru complimented.

"Thanks. I learned them trying to get away from Inu-Yasha. He liked hitting me on the head a lot…" Shippou grumbled.

"Indeed. There are better ways to instill lessons in a child then violence. I'm sure when Kagome scolds you, you are far less likely to disobey her, am I correct?" Sesshoumaru asked, placing Shippou on the ground.

"I wouldn't want to disobey her in the first place. But yeah, I don't like it when she's upset with me," he answered. "She wasn't upset with me while she was with you, was she?"

"No, she was sad she could not be there to watch over you. She thinks of you as her son. That is in part why she choose to live again, as a demon. She died for her love of Inu-Yasha, but her love of you made her seek life again," Sesshoumaru explained.

"I'm glad. I missed her," he said quietly. He sat down next to Goshinboku to rest for a moment.

"Indeed, it is easy to miss the company of one such as her," he answered, sitting next to the kitsune.

"I'm going to keep training every day, so I never loose another member of my family again," Shippou promised.

"It is very hard for one to keep himself alive amongst demons, and harder still to feel such strong human emotions. Be aware of this, as you train. They are as much a weakness as strength. They shall always be both," he stated.

"It's ok, cause if you and Kagome can protect me and Rin, then I can protect you guys too. We'll all be stronger with three demons around," Shippou said, standing and puffing out his chest proudly.

Sesshoumaru regarded the boy for a moment, before letting a tiny smile surface. "We shall all be stronger for it. But now, you must learn to actually hit me."

"H-Hey! I could if you'd let me use my illusions!" Shippou protested.

"Indeed, but you must learn to protect yourself with nothing but your own strength. Then your illusions will simply make you infinitely stronger. You must be strong on all levels, or you will fall," Sesshoumaru lectured.

"Hai, hai," Shippou complained, picking up boken up again. "I'm going to hit you this time though!"

"We shall see…"

"I'm home!" Kagome called as she pulled her shoes off at the door.

"Welcome home dear," her mother called from the kitchen. "The others are out back, Sesshoumaru and Shippou are practicing. I'm surprised Sesshoumaru is so good with the kids. They really love him."

"Yeah, he's great like that," Kagome said with a small grin. She sat down at the table quietly for a moment.

"Is something wrong dear?" her mother asked, worried.

"Not wrong… I just have a lot to think about. Sesshoumaru told me a lot of things yesterday, and I just wanted your opinion, mama," Kagome said quietly.

Kagome's mother smiled and sat down across from her. "So he finally asked you to marry him?"

"H-How did you know?" Kagome asked shocked.

"He had been asking me many questions about it. And I managed to get a little info about youkai mating. I just put two and two together. So, what happened?" she asked patiently.

"Well, he explained about the bond between us, and said I have some time to decide if I want to be his mate. He said that if I agree, he would marry me as well," Kagome explained, a small smile surfacing on her face.

"Maybe you two should go on a date? I'm sure Sesshoumaru would like to see more of your world anyway. Maybe go to Tokyo for a day. I'm sure he'd look great in a suit," she winked at her daughter who blushed.

"Mama!" she cried. "Well… You do have a good point. I don't have school tomorrow, so that would be nice. You wouldn't mind watching over Rin and Shippou, would ya?"

"Not at all, they're little angels," she replied smiling. "Hello Sesshoumaru, Shippou, Rin."

Kagome turned into a tomato, but echoed her mother's greeting.

"I assume you were talking about me again?" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow.

"Wha-How-I wasn't!" she stuttered.

"You only blush that much when I catch you talking about me," he smirked.

"You're terrible, you know that?" she grumbled quietly.

"What happened to 'incredible'?" His face was once again impassive, but his eyes were warm as gazed at her.

"I'm never going to talk about you again!" she promised.

Kagome's mother couldn't hold her laughter in anymore, and began laughing at the scene before her.

"Aw, come on mama! This isn't fair!" Kagome groaned.

Sesshoumaru smiled lightly at Kagome, and placed his hand on her shoulder. He leaned down to whisper softly in her ear, so no one else could hear, "Don't worry Kagome, I think you're incredible too."

Kagome invented a new shade of red, as her mouth opened and closed a few times. Mama simply grinned.

"You two should definitely go out for a while. I'm sure you'd have fun," she said, smiling.

"Go out?" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow.

"I-uh was wondering if you'd like to go to Tokyo with me for a while. Just the two of us?" Kagome asked weakly, still bright red.

"I would like that," he nodded. "Do you have anymore of this era's clothing, Higurashi-san?"

"Of course. I have an old suit of my husband's laying around. It should fit you, he was really tall," she said, heading upstairs to find the old suit.

"I'm home!" Souta called.

"Welcome home, Souta!" Kagome called.

"Hey Souta, let's play video games!" Shippou cried happily.

"I wanna watch!" Rin cheered.

"Alright! Come on guys!" he said, heading straight for the living room.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru shyly, grinning a little.

"This is a normal human courtship ritual, then?" he asked quietly.

"Well, yeah, something like that," Kagome blushed again.

"I'm afraid I do not have any flowers or chocolates," he stated.

Kagome giggled. "I'm not interested in flowers or chocolates. I want to go out with you cause I like you, and enjoy your company, and want to have a fun time out in the city. Flowers or chocolates aren't going to make that any more fun," she said with a small smile.

"I thought it was a strange idea," he mumbled.

"Well, usually guys try to win a woman's affections with gifts to show he likes her. But, I know you care, so gifts aren't required for that," she explained.

"I would hope not. And flowers are a rather poor gift to show your intended you care for them," he stated.

"Well, normally when a relationship gets serious, the guy gives the girl a diamond ring to show their engagement," Kagome explained.

"Still a pitiful gift to impress one's mate," he said.

Kagome laughed.

"And what would you give as a gift then?" Kagome asked, looking up at him with a small smile.

He reached into his shirt and pulled out a small cloth bag. He opened it and pulled out a shimmering necklace. A large purple gem was set in the shape of a crescent moon, held on a multicolored chain.

"This necklace has been in my mother's family for generations. It is more then two thousand years old. The chain was made from dragon scales, and is virtually unbreakable. The stone is infused with a drop of blood from each woman who wore it," he explained, taking the necklace and fastening it around her neck.

Kagome was stunned into silence as she looked at the beautiful necklace he placed on her. She stood, and looked at the tai-youkai before her.

"I-I don't know what to say…" she whispered, tears in the corners of her eyes. "Thank you."

"Wear it with pride. No one in my time would come near you with you wearing that. It marks you as my intended," he said quietly.

He softly brushed away a tear, his eyes never leaving hers. Kagome felt her heart pounding almost painfully in her chest. She leaned against the inu-youkai, wrapping her arms around him. He leaned down and softly brushed his lips over hers.

The gentle kiss was enough to shut down any rational thought in Kagome's mind as she pressed herself against him. She instinctively returned the kiss, completely lost in the feelings that threatened to overwhelm her. She barely contained a growl as he pulled away.

"Careful Kagome," he whispered, leaning his forehead against hers, their noses barely touching.

A soft cough from the edge of the kitchen had Kagome jumping back, red as a tomato.

Grandpa stood there with a small grin on his face.

"I was wondering if dinner was ready yet, didn't mean to interrupt," he said cheerfully.

"Oh, dad, it'll be done soon," Kagome's mother said, walking into the room with a suit draped over her arm. She handed it to Sesshoumaru. "Try it on, hopefully it'll fit. Maybe while you guys are out, you could find some clothes that will fit Sesshoumaru."

"Ah, that's a good idea. I suppose these two love-birds want some time alone," grandpa said with a grin.

"Oh, so you heard about Sesshoumaru proposing to Kagome as well?" Kagome's mother asked, returning to cooking dinner.

"No, I didn't. I had no idea. You two go out and have some fun! I wanna meet my great-grandchildren sometime, ya know!" he replied happily.

"Uh, I better go get dressed!" Kagome said hurriedly, her entire being glowing red. She dashed out of the kitchen and into her bedroom.

"That was a beautiful necklace she was wearing. Where did you find such a thing?" Kagome's mother asked Sesshoumaru.

"It was made over two thousand years ago, for one of my ancestors as a courting gift. It's been in my mother's family for generations," he explained. "I'd better get ready as well."

And with that, he turned and left.

"He gave Kagome a two-thousand year old necklace?" grandpa gasped.

"Well, in his time he's powerful, and wealthy. I'm not surprised he'd give such a valuable necklace to her. He probably thinks anything less would be an insult," she explained.

"Ah well, it doesn't matter to me, so long as I get to see my great-grandchildren!" he said happily.

"Well, what of Rin and Shippou? According to those two, they're already adopted by them," Mama explained.

"You have a point, my dear. In that case, let me go see my great-grandchildren!" he said happily before walking out of the kitchen. "They should hear the story about…"

Mama shook her head and smiled. "I'm just glad he makes Kagome happy…"

Kagome finished brushing her hair, and looked in the mirror one last time. Satisfied, she smiled and headed for the door. She just placed her hand on the doorknob when she heard Sesshoumaru knocking.

She smiled brightly as she opened the door. Her eyes widened at the sight of the tai-youkai in a snug fitting black suit. His golden eyes wandered over the sight of Kagome in her short dark blue dress.

"You look really good," Kagome complimented.

"As do you," he said, offering his arm to her.

"Mom called a cab for us to take to the city," Kagome said. "It shouldn't be too bad."

He nodded, and lead her down the stairs.

"Have fun, you guys!" Kagome's mother said, smiling from the couch.

"Thanks mom, we'll be back later," the demi-kitsune said smiling.

"I do not believe I shall ever be fond of 'cars,'" Sesshoumaru stated, looking around the city.

"I know, I don't remember car rides being so… disturbing," she muttered.

"Hey! Kagome!" Yuka called.

"Yuka? Eri? Ayumi? What are you guys doing here?" Kagome asked, curiously.

The three girls giggled. "Kagome, were you so distracted that you forgot about the festival?" Ayumi asked, with a smirk.

"I've just had a lot to catch up on…" she stated weakly in her defense.

"Right…" the three girls rolled their eyes.

"Well, you guys better get going if you don't want to miss out on all the good stuff!" Eri insisted.

"Bye guys!" Kagome called as she led Sesshoumaru in the direction of the sounds of the festival.

"This city is unbelievable," Sesshoumaru stated quietly.

"Yeah, there's always something to do, no matter how late it gets," she smiled a bit.

They walked in companionable silence to the festival. Kagome held onto Sesshoumaru's hand, and guided him through the many people. She noticed Sesshoumaru looking curiously at a game many young men were playing.

"What is the purpose of these games?" he asked.

"Guys usually try to win their girl the best prize they can. However, the games are rigged so people usually just loose money," she said casually.

"How much is it?" he questioned, studying the way the game worked. He snorted, as all he had to do was land a small ring around a bottle.

"You don't have to Sesshoumaru. They're just silly stuffed animals," she insisted, trying to pull him to another booth that smelled delicious.

"Has anyone ever won you a present before?" he asked, not budging.

"Well, no… But I never came here with a guy before, I only came with my friends," she said quietly.

Sesshoumaru nodded, and went over to the game booth. The middle-aged man handed the tai-youkai the three rings.

Sesshoumaru threw them without even trying and landed each one on the red bottle in the center. The man gaped at Sesshoumaru, then shook his head.

"Which one would you like, Kagome?" he asked.

The girl blushed, but pointed at the large white dog. The vender handed the girl the prize. She smiled brightly up at Sesshoumaru.

"Thank you," she said.

"Kagome?" a rather familiar voice called.

The girl turned to face the strangely familiar voice. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Kouga!" She cried happily.

"I was told you died for that damn mutt!" He said.

"I did, but Sesshoumaru gave me a new body," she said smiling.

"Sesshoumaru…?" the wolf blinked.

"She means me," the tai-youkai said, stepping up next to her.

"Damn, no one's seen or heard anything from you for the last 500 years, when your home was besieged by Midoriko," Kouga said, shocked.

"Midoriko?" Kagome cried.

"We should talk about this somewhere else. Come on, my wife and kids are waiting for me over there," he said pointing towards a more secluded area.

Sesshoumaru nodded and let the wolf lead them to his family.

"So you and Ayame finally got together?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Yeah, she's actually a really great girl. You'll always be my first love, though, Kagome," he winked at her, which earned a growl from Sesshoumaru.

"Kouga, who's that with you?" the female wolf asked.

"It's Kagome and Sesshoumaru," he said casually.

"But I thought they were dead…" She shook her head.

"I was, but Sesshoumaru gave me a new body. I'm actually half kitsune now, that's why we look human," she explained. "Sesshoumaru came with me back to my time."

"Ya know, the other day I noticed some girls wearing the same uniform you used to, and I started to wonder. So how did you end up in the past?" Kouga asked.

"There was a well that lets some demons travel through time. But I figured we'd return to the past after things calmed down with that attack. What happened?" Kagome asked curiously.

"This is just speculation, but it seems that the spirit of Midoriko, after all that time in the jewel, couldn't stop purifying demons. She started to take control of Kikyou, however, the spirit of Midoriko entered into her child. Things calmed down till the child turned 15. The spirit of the priestess continues to hunt down demons, for 2 years each generation. No one knows how to stop her. The children are always powerfully protected, as well. The family's memories of Midoriko's actions are always erased. We don't know what to do," Kouga sighed.

"When is the next time she'll appear?" Kagome asked quietly.

"It could be any time. It's actually been 17 years since the last attack on the youkai. Youkai now are no better or worse then humans. Most of the mindless youkai were slaughtered long ago. The only ones left are living like humans," Ayame said. "We're all afraid to have our peaceful life ruined…"

"We should try to head back through the well, and stop this," Kagome said quietly to Sesshoumaru.

"The well is already closed, Kagome… You have betrayed your kind, and for that you shall face hell…"


	8. Chapter 7

AN: Wow, I'm really sorry about the delay. My life has been utter chaos. It still is. I feel so bad for this chapter being so short, but I figured I need to post something, and soon. This story will only have one more chapter and maybe an epilogue. As I'm sure I said before, this is just supposed to be an exercise in writing for me, but I became a bit attached to it. Perhaps I'll write another one someday, or re-write this one a bit better.

I also am grateful for all the reviews, and apologize again about the delay. I should finish this story by early December at the rate it's going. Hope you enjoy the chapter, short though it is.

Chapter 7

The four demons stared at the priestess before them. She looked in contempt at the demons before her.

"Midoriko? Why? Why are you killing so many?" Kagome asked quietly.

"I am simply repaying the debt to humanity. It is a shame to have to kill you again," she said quietly.

"Why did you kill me in the first place?" she whispered, overwhelmed. She stood straighter when she felt Sesshoumaru place his arm around her.

"Because the three of us could not exist in one body. It is uncomfortable enough with two. In order for me to grant your wish, you had to be left out," she explained.

Sesshoumaru growled. "You dare say she betrayed her race when you killed her after purifying the jewel with a selfless wish. After she offered you freedom from the jewel. You are the one who has betrayed your own."

"How dare you speak to me you filth!" She screamed. She drew a sacred arrow, and aimed at the demon.

Before she could release the arrow, Sesshoumaru had sliced through the bow with his whip. She glared at him before disappearing in a flash of light.

Kagome shook her head sadly.

"Being trapped in a jewel with demons for so many centuries must have broken her soul. I'd imagine it would do that to anyone," She said quietly.

"That doesn't justify slaughter. She has become the demon she so despises. We must stop this, before anyone else dies," Sesshoumaru stated.

"Hey, Kagome, let me give you my cell phone number. There are others who remember Naraku, and what you did. You don't have to face her alone," Kouga offered.

"No, this is between me and her. I don't want anyone else to die. I'm pretty certain she's been waiting for me," Kagome said calmly.

"Good luck Kagome," Ayame said solemnly.

"Thanks. Come on Sesshoumaru, I want to make sure Shippou and Rin are all right," she bit her lip. "It was good to see you guys again. Take care!"

She turned and started running towards the shrine, Sesshoumaru close behind.

Shippou laughed as he once again defeated Souta at Mortal Kombat.

"I told you that Smoke is the best!" he grinned.

"No way! Raiden is the best. I mean, he's a god! You can't get much better then that," Souta defended.

"I think it's just a matter of who's better at controlling the characters," Rin interrupted. "I mean, even if I used Smoke, Souta would beat me easily."

The girl sat down and took Shippou's controller. She smiled at each other boys. "Besides, everyone knows Katana's the best!"

"No way! She's a _girl_!" the boys protested.

"And girls can be extremely powerful," a soft woman's voice stated.

Shippou jumped up, and stood between the new woman and his friends.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Shippou demanded bravely.

"I'm only here for you, little youkai. Come peacefully, and I won't hurt them," Midoriko jerked her head towards the other two children.

Shippou glared at the woman, but nodded. "How do I know you won't hurt them?"

"Because-"

"I'm going to kill her," Sesshoumaru interrupted, bursting into the room.

"My, you are fast," Midoriko laughed bitterly. She dove for the kitsune, but only ended up with thin air. Shippou stood behind Sesshoumaru, while Kagome went to shield Rin and Souta.

"Midoriko, we're not the demons who tried to kill you. Why must you continue to kill even those who respected you? I've fought for humanity, and I still live peacefully among humans," Kagome tried to reason.

"Demons have always preyed upon the humans. They are the source of our suffering!" she screamed.

The priestess's hands were glowing with energy. Kagome simply stood calmly, right in front of the priestess, her eyes burning with challenge.

"Then how do you explain what humans have done? The endless wars of the human world? Humans have proven to be just as cruel as any demon ever was," Kagome argued.

"That's because demons taught them such vileness!" she shook her head, as if in pain.

"Even now, Midoriko, I want to help you. It was demons who tormented you, let it be a demon who helps you," Kagome said quietly, reaching out her hand.

Midoriko scowled and grabbed a sacred arrow. Kagome quickly tackled the priestess to the ground. Kagome smiled sadly at Midoriko.

"Does your pain justify dirtying another's hands? This isn't your body, Midoriko. You, much like me, gave yours up to protect others. Don't do this, you can rest now," she said quietly.

"How can I rest knowing that my sacrifice was in vain? That centuries of fighting has done nothing to help humans? Tell me that, filth!" she spat in the demi-kitsune's face.

Kagome closed her eyes and sighed. "But you have. Your sacrifice brought demons and humans closer together. Because of the Shikon no Tama, I was able to meet Inu-Yasha and Sesshoumaru. I met Kirara, Shippou, and Kouga. They're all good people, and they like humans. They work to protect humans, even from each other. Demons are able to protect humans, just as you once did," she said softly, loosening her grip on the girl a little.

Midoriko closed her eyes as firey pain shot through her body. "Kirara… I forgot about her…"

"She's remained loyal to the Taijiyas. She watched over Sango, and all of us. She's never been swayed to evil," Kagome said quietly, letting go of the priestess.

Suddenly Midoriko's eyes flashed black, and the room filled with a deep red light. The light grew brighter, and pulsed for a moment before dying away. As the light faded, the priestess and the demi-kitsune disappeared.

Kagome looked around the strange space she was in. Faint hints of pale color were splashed against the emptiness. Turning around in the gloom, she noticed a girl sitting down, her head touching her knees. She walked through the emptiness to the girl.

"You're Kagome, aren't you?" the girl asked quietly, not even looking up.

"How do you know who I am?" Kagome asked, sitting down next to her.

"Your story has been passed down through my family since Inu-Yasha and Kikyou. Also, Midoriko is obsessed with you," she explained, not even lifting her head.

"And here I just thought she wanted me dead," she said sarcastically.

"No, she only wishes to die herself. She's been forced to continue to live by the demons embedded in her soul," the girl explained.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, frowning thoughtfully.

"During her time inside the jewel, the souls of the demons merged with hers. Midoriko has forced the demons in her soul to kill other demons, instead of humans. The spirit is so powerful now, that soon I'll loose my body forever…" she explained, finally looking up. She had long black hair, much like Kikyou's, however her eyes were golden showing her youkai heritage.

"Your spirit is still completely human, even if your body is not. In this place, you can purify her," she said, her eyes taking on a faint hope.

"How?" Kagome asked, looking out into the distance.

The girl's hand disappeared into the inky blackness for a moment before emerging with a bow and quiver of arrows.

"Those are Kikyou's…" Kagome said, recognizing them instantly.

The girl nodded. "She left them for you to use. She was unable to stop Midoriko, because the two were bound in your human body. You're the only one who can stop her now," she said, leaning her head against her knees again. "Please, I don't have long…"

A loud crackling of energy caused the spirit of the miko to turn. Kagome's eyes widened as she saw the merged souls crackling with both black and pink energy. The young miko grimaced at the contorted image of the once great priestess. Kagome drew back an arrow, trying to focus her energy on the spirit creature approaching her. Just before she could release the arrow, a dark limb knocked the bow out of Kagome's hands.

"Pathetic girl, you can do nothing without the aid of others," the creature scoffed.

Kagome tried to ignore the sting of those words, and dived for the bow. Just as her fingertips brushed across the wood of the bow, she was dragged back by her ankle.

"Even those arrows won't save you now. You see, we never intended to kill you," the strange voice of the creature stated, releasing Kagome's ankle.

Kagome stood, and bit back her fear as she faced the twisted spirit being. "Then what do you want from me?"

"We will use you to create another Tama. Only as the jewel did we truly cause devastation. Once more, chaos will rain down upon all, humans and demons," the being laughed.

"No…" Kagome whispered, despair creeping up on her at their ominous words.


	9. Chapter 8

AN: Eep! Sorry! I got major writers block with this chapter. I'm still not terribly happy with it. I'll probably edit it and put up an epilogue sometime, but consider it finished. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Enjoy!

Chapter 8

"Sesshoumaru… Is there anyway we can reach her?" Kagome's mother asked quietly.

"The only way I could think of; is if she accepts the mating bond. I could communicate with her through that. Perhaps even reach her," he offered.

"Then we have no choice but to wait then, right?" Souta asked, fighting back tears.

"Do not fear. Kagome has faced down countless demons. She will survive, as she always has before," Sesshoumaru stated.

"You certainly have a lot of faith in Kagome," Grandpa said, leaning back in his chair.

"She has earned my faith. I would not accept her as my mate and my wife if she were not as strong and noble as she is," he stated, before standing and leaving the dining room.

"He's right though. Kagome faced Naraku, and he was much tougher then Midoriko. Kagome will be fine," Shippou said, smiling brightly at Kagome's human family. "We just have to be patient, and believe in her."

"You're right Shippou. Thank you," Kagome's mother tried to smile warmly at the little kitsune, fear clutching her heart. She knew her daughter was in more danger then her companions let on.

After battling for three days, Kagome felt the weariness throughout her spirit.

She lifted the bow with shaking arms, forcing her hands to steady the arrow. She was no longer able to aim, and let loose the shot before diving from another blast. However, she miscalculated her landing, and dropped her bow in order to protect her head from impact with the creature's led.

Finally the spirit had stripped the miko of her bow, leaving her utterly defenseless.

"It is almost time, Kagome. Prepare to face your fate…" the creature taunted, gathering a great energy.

"Sesshoumaru… Forgive me… I wish I could have told you… I love you," she whispered, struggling to her feet. She felt the last of her strength pulse in her heart, and smiled, knowing somehow he heard her.

The twisted spirit of the Shikon no Tama gathered it's strength for another attack, dark energy cackling all around the miko.

"Kagome…" Sesshoumaru whispered, closing his eyes.

"Sesshoumaru? What's going on?" Kagome's mother asked, worriedly.

"She accepted the bond. I must go to her…" Sesshoumaru said, his eyes meeting Kagome's mother's briefly. He began to glow with a faint blue aura.

"Take care of her, Sesshoumaru. Bring her home," she whispered, as he was encompassed in a blue light, and faded from the living room. A single tear slid down her cheek before she turned and headed into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

Kagome felt a rush of strength into her soul, as her necklace pulsed with red light. She quickly jumped away from the center of the energy, and swiped up her bow. She stepped back, and collided against a hard surface.

"Kagome," the deep, soothing voice of her mate whispered.

"Sesshoumaru…" She breathed, smiling warmly at him.

"Impossible! You could not have entered this place!" the creature howled in outrage, black lightning cackling through the void.

"Sesshoumaru, the souls within the Shikon no Tama fused into one. That's the creature it created," Kagome explained quickly. "They were trying to turn me into another Tama."

Sesshoumaru growled at those words, glaring at the twisted being in front of him. He unsheathed the Tenseiga, feeling the sword pulse with life. Suddenly, the entire space filled with blue light.

As it faded, four beings stood before the couple, three demons and one priestess.

"Now this ends…" Sesshoumaru's voice took on a deadly edge, as he drew Tokijin. The tai-youkai jumped at the demons.

The demons split, each taking on one of the others. Kagome just managed to gather up the energy for more arrows, and began to shoot at the demon attacking her.

"I can defeat the rest if I transform. Midoriko, can you send Kagome back?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"It will take the last of my strength, but I would welcome death now. I seek rest," Midoriko said. "I will return her to her world."

"No! Sesshoumaru! How will you get back?" Kagome asked, distressed.

"Do not fear, if our bond could take me to you once, it will do so again," he assured her. "I cannot transform with you here. You must leave in order for me to defeat these demons."

"Come back soon, Sesshoumaru," Kagome said quietly, standing close to the ancient priestess.

The inu-youkai nodded as he began to transform into his true form.

The two priestesses faded from the distorted space.

Two days later:

Kagome stood silent, staring at the grave before her. The demi-kitsune closed her eyes, smiling sadly.

"You've given me so much, even if you didn't realize it…" She whispered. "May you find peace now."

"Thank you, Kagome…" a voice carried by the soft winds rang through the field.

"Midoriko?" Kagome asked, looking around.

Suddenly a deep red light began to shine from the necklace. A figure began to materialize, as the light began to fade.

"Sesshoumaru…" Kagome whispered, a tear falling down her cheek. She sped towards the inu-youkai.

The tall youkai opened his arms to embrace his mate. "Kagome…" he whispered softly into her hair.

"Took you long enough. Everyone was worried sick," Kagome grumbled, wiping away a tear of happiness.

"My apologies. It took longer then I had anticipated," Sesshoumaru said, resting his hand on her cheek.

"So, it's finally over?" Kagome asked, smiling happily.

"Indeed," he said. He leaned down and captured her lips in a warm kiss. His arm slid down to pull her against him.

"Ewww, gross! I don't want to see my sister making out!" Souta cried.

The two pulled away. Kagome shook her head.

"Then don't watch," Kagome stuck her tongue out at him. He stuck his tongue back out at her.

"Mom! Kagome was kissing Sesshoumaru!" he called, running back into the house.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru sweatdropped.

"Is your mother going to be angry about that?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Doubt it. She's been worried about you. Besides, you did promise to marry me," Kagome giggled.

Suddenly, Kagome's mother came running out of the house. "I'm so happy you're back, Sesshoumaru. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, thank you for your concern," Sesshoumaru answered.

"Well, Kagome, I guess it's time to start planning your wedding, right?" She asked smiling.

"Definitely, mom. Come on Sesshoumaru, Rin and Jaken will be so happy to hear you're back," Kagome said pulling him towards the house.

Sesshoumaru followed, laughing softly. "It is good to be home…"


End file.
